You Can't Save Me, No One Can
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Why can't they hear me? I'm yelling as loud as I can, but the words not leaving my mouth. Why can't I stop myself hurting my friends? I don't want to hurt them yet I am. What did Eggman do to me? Why can't Sonic understand, if he remembered our plans I wouldn't be here. Why couldn't he keep up to his promise? And why can't I be free?
1. Chapter 1

******Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Green Hills and the sun is just setting. Standing on the seaside cliff is Sonette the Hedgehog. Today she spent the day with Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow, Tikal the Echidna and Vanilla the Rabbit. They had a girls' day out and they had so much fun. She hasn't seen Sonic today and that was the main reason she was in Station Square, Amy said he's running around the world. Sonette sighs and walks away and just kept walking. She just wanted to walk for a bit to keep her minds off a few things. She was a little upset that Sonic forgot they made plans for her to come up because she's always busy with her friends and it's hard for her to go to Station Square to hang out with him. Sonette then felt a breeze so she looks around and sees Sonic behind her. She then sighs and just kept walking and Sonic looks at her confused.

"Wait Sonette" Sonic shouts as he run in front of her. Sonette stops and looks at him

"What do you want Sonic, I have to go home" Sonette said

"Why are you here?" Sonic asks

"Well to see the sun set, now I have to go" Sonette said as she went to walk away, but Sonic grabs her and she sighs

"Ok, I know that tone, what's wrong?" Sonic asks knowing something is wrong

"Where were you today Sonic?" Sonette asks looking at him

"Uh I don't know, everywhere" Sonic said and then he remembers "Oh no"

"Now I know how Amy feels" Sonette said breaking from Sonic's grip and walks off. Sonic then ran after her and grabs her arm again "What do you want Sonic?" she asks as she looks at him.

"I am so sorry Sonette, I didn't mean to forget" Sonic said

"Look I have to go, I have a busy week ahead of me" Sonette said

"Just listen to me" Sonic said

"No! You had a chance for us to hang out and talk but you forgot!" Sonette shouts

"Don't yell at me!" Sonic shouts back. Sonette sighs

"Look Sonic I have things to do and I need to go" Sonette said

"Sonette, just talk to me" Sonic said and Sonette looks away then back at him. She then saw Eggman

"Well hello uses 2" Eggman said and Sonic looks back. He then pulls Sonette back so he doesn't take her. Then a metal claw grabs them both and lifts them off the ground

"What do you want?" Sonic asks

"Uses" Eggman said and they headed to his ship. Sonette looks at Sonic worry

"What do we do Sonic?" Sonette asks

"Well we could finish our fight" Sonic joke

"Ha ha, very funny" Sonette said

"I thought it was" Sonic said and Sonette sighs "Hey, everything is going to be ok" he then said

"How?" Sonette asks

"Just trust me" Sonic said and Sonette nods. They then saw they were in the dock of Eggman's ship. Eggman drops them and Sonette lands on Sonic "Hey" Sonic then said smiling

"Sorry Sonic" Sonette said standing up

"That's ok sis" Sonic said standing up

"Where's Eggman?" Sonette said as she walks off

"I don't know" Sonic said looking around. Then he heard Sonette scream, he looks and sees Metal Knuckles holding Sonette by her throat "Let her go" Sonic said as he went to ran at him, but Metal Sonic grabs him "Hey, let me go!" he shouts. Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles take Sonic and Sonette to a cell and throw them in different cell. Sonic then runs to the front of his cell and stares at Sonette. Sonette was coughing as she gets air back in her lungs "Sonette, are you ok" Sonic asks. Sonette stands up and walks to the front of her cell

"Yeah, I think" Sonette said

"Are you sure?" Sonic then asks

"Yeah, I am" Sonette said as she turns her back to Sonic back. She then sits down leaning against the bars and sighs "Now what do we do Sonic" she said

"I don't know" Sonic said "Sonette I am sorry for forgetting about today" he then said

"Sonic, do you know how hard it is trying to see you?" Sonette said "I mean it's hard juggling my life and trying to see you, with all the traveling, it's hard" she then explains and Sonic sighs "I mean I wish I lived closer to you so it is easier to see you" Sonette adds

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"It's ok; it's just so hard to be in your life when you are always running around and protecting the world. Don't get me wrong, that's awesome having a hero for a brother, but it's hard for me" Sonette explains

"I…I never knew how you felt" Sonic said

"Well I don't want to bother you" Sonette said "Sometimes I think you don't want me around"

"Sonette I do want you around, you're my sister, but I need to know these things" Sonic said as Sonette stands up and face him

"Sometimes it's hard to tell and it's even harder to find you" Sonette said

"I will make it up to you Sonette, when we get out of here" Sonic promised her

"You don't have to do anything Sonic" Sonette said smiling

"Yes I do, Sonette your my sister and we haven't hanged out much. I want to make it up to you" Sonic explains

"But how we are going to get out of here" Sonette asks

"I'm working on it" Sonic said. Then they heard footsteps

"You better hurry up on that" Sonette said. Then she saw Metal Sonic and he opens Sonette's cell as she walks back "Leave me alone" she said as he grabs her and throws her over his shoulder

"Let her go!" Sonic shouts as Metal Sonic walks out and Sonette sighs

'Calm down Sonette, everything is going to be ok' Sonette thought trying to calm herself down. Then Metal Sonic throws Sonette to the ground and Sonette lands on her back

"Hello Sonette" she heard Eggman said

"Eggman" Sonette said looking to her left side and saw him. Eggman then walks over and Sonette stands up but Metal Sonic just pushed her down to her knees "What do you want?" Sonette said annoyed

"Nothing" Eggman said "I just want to implant a mind control chip on the back of your neck" he then said

"What?" Sonette said shock. Eggman walks behind her and she could feel his fingers on the back of her neck

"As is said, I am going to implant a mind control chip on the back of your neck, you'll work for me and once it is in no one can remove it or you will die" he said "Unless it is me of course"

"Why?" Sonette asks a little scared

"Because you will be my puppet, you will do what I say and Sonic won't hurt you for you are his blood" Eggman said "Get the operation room ready and get Sonette ready" he then said and Metal Sonic drags her off. Eggman started laughing as Metal Knuckles walks in

"Everything is ready sir" Metal Knuckles said

"Good, let's go" Eggman said


	2. Chapter 2

******Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette the Hedgehog belongs to me

* * *

Sonic was waiting for Sonette to come back. It feels like hours have passed since she was taken out of her cell. Then Metal Knuckles walks in with Sonette over his shoulder, unconscious. He then place Sonette in the cell across Sonic's and lays her in the middle of the cell, walks out and locks the cell. Sonic walks to the front of his cell as Metal Knuckles walk off and stares at Sonette. He waited and waited for her to wake up. When she did Sonette has a massive headache

"Sonette!" Sonic shouts and Sonette covers her ears

"Not so loud" Sonette said as she stands up and walks to the front of the cell

"What happen?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, I can't remember" Sonette lied. She remembers but Eggman told her not to tell Sonic or she will die

"Well now that you are ok, we have to get out of here" Sonic said

"How?" Sonette asks as she turns her back on Sonic

"What's that?" Sonic said and Sonette went into shock "Why is there a bandaged on the back of your neck?" he then asks as Sonette place her hand over it

"I…I don't know" Sonette said with fear in her voice

"Well we have to get out of here" Sonic said

"I agree" they heard Knuckles said. Sonette turns around and sees Knuckles the Echidna and Miles 'Tails' Prower

"Great timing, get us out" Sonic said and Knuckles breaks the locks of the cells and Sonic picks up Sonette bridal style

"Hey" Sonette said

"Don't bother, let's go" Sonic said as Sonette bruise her face in his chest

'_Remember hedgehog, no one can take the chip out but me. If they even try to you will die' _Eggman's voice echo through Sonette's mind. Sonette was so lost in her thoughts the next thing she knew they were in Tails' workshop in Station Square. Sonic sat her down on the couch and he sits next to her. Sonette then turns her back on him and Sonic got a better look at the white bandaged. He then slowly takes it off and goes into shock. Then Tails and Knuckles walk over

"Why does Sonette have 6 sticks in the back of her neck?" Tails asks

"I have no idea, we better get her to Dr Quack" Sonic said

"Later, I'm tired" Sonette said facing him

"Nope, let's go" Sonic said grabbing her and picking her up. He then runs to the hospital and Dr Quack was on the phone

"Yes Tails, he's right here. I better go, bye" Dr Quack said hanging up "Bring her in" he then said and they walk and into a room. Sonic then sits Sonette on a bed and Dr Quack walks in front of her "Hello Sonette" he said

"Hello Dr Quack" Sonette said softly

"Let's see the problem" Dr Quack said. Sonette turns her back on him and Dr Quack saw her neck. Then Sonette could feel him putting pressure on her neck and she winced in pain "Oh my"

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"There's something there, I'll have to get an X-ray" Dr Quack said "Then I'll have to wait a week or more to get the back"

"Ok, let's go" Sonic said as Sonette got off the bed. They then and got the X-ray done and Sonette didn't like it at all, but it wasn't her first X-ray. She's had tons of them before, broken legs, arms, rips. After that Sonic took her to his place and they sat in the lounge room. Sonette laid on the couch and used Sonic's laps as a pillow "Are you sure you don't remember Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Yes, I'm sure" Sonette lied. She then sits up and sighs

"Sonette, I remember our little talk we had in the base, before Eggman took you" Sonic then said

"Look Sonic, I'm tired and I would like to get some sleep" Sonette said

"Then sleep" Sonic said

"I can't, too scared" Sonette said softly and Sonic smiles

"Lay down again" he said and Sonette nods as she laid down "Sleep" he then said

"Promise you won't leave" Sonette said

"I promise" Sonic said and Sonette smiles as she turns so her back was to Sonic and she closes her eyes. Sonic then starts humming, a few minutes later he heard some light snoring and he smiles. He then got up, slowly and without waking Sonette up and walks to the kitchen and grabs a bit to eat, but keeping an eye on Sonette. Then he heard a knock at the door so he walks over and answers it and saw Tails

"Hey Sonic" Tails said

"Hey, uh Sonette's asleep" Sonic said looking back

"Oh sorry, just needed to talk to you" Tails said. Sonic then walks outside and Sonette open her eyes and saw she was alone but heard Sonic's voice outside. She then walks to the bathroom to wash her face _'Time to work my little hedgehog' _she heard Eggman's voice echo through her mind. She looks into the mirror and her eyes are a deep red and she smiles

"Yes sir" Sonette said running off in a blur. She ran to Eggman's base and walks into the control room and over to Eggman

"It works" Eggman said as Sonette kneels in front of him "Rise hedgehog" he said and Sonette stands up and looks at him

"What do you want me to do sir?" Sonette asks

"Hand that necklace of yours over" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Sonette said as she rips the necklace off and hand it to Eggman

"Such a good girl, now run along and I will call you in a week" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Sonette said running off and back to Station Square and sat in the park and under a tree and fell asleep. When she woke up the sun is setting. She was confused at first but it then came to her and she sighs 'Why me?' she though as she got up and walks off. She then ran in to Sonic and he gives her a hug

"What happen, I left you alone for a few seconds and when I got back you were gone" Sonic said

"I went for a run" Sonette lied as she breaks free form the hug

"Come on" Sonic said as they walk off. They then stop at a chili dog stand and Sonic ordered 4 chili dogs "Are you sure you are ok?" he asks

"Oh yeah, just tired and I have no idea why" Sonette said as they got their chilli dogs and they grabs them and walks off eating

"So are you stying around for a while?" Sonic asks

"If I can" Sonette said

"I would like that, to make it up to you" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Thank you Sonic" Sonette said as they finish eating. Sonic then pulls her into a hug

"You're welcome Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

'_Enjoy your moments with him, they may be your last' _Eggman's voice echo's in Sonette's mind and she looks down

"What's wrong Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Tired, that's all" Sonette said looking at him smiling

"Let's go home then" Sonic said and the pair walks off


	3. Chapter 3

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

**1 week later**

It's been a whole week since Sonette and Sonic escape from Eggman's base. She hasn't heard from him ever since and forgotten about his threat. For the whole week Sonic and Sonette have hanged out and a few times with Tails and Rosie. She's also went to Emerald Coast to do a few things with her friends, she's also staying with Sonic for a while. It was late in the afternoon and Sonic was off with Tails and Sonette was left home alone. She's had a shower and was enjoying the moment of being alone. She then gets dress in her black nightgown and lies down on the couch to wait for Sonic to come home

"_Come hedgehog" _Eggman's voice's echo through her mind and she stands up and looks into the mirror and her eyes were a deep red again and she smiles. She then walks to her room and get dress into black jeans, a red top, her sneakers, black gloves and runs to Eggman's base and walks into the control room and kneels in front of Eggman

"Dr Eggman sir" Sonette said

"Rise hedgehog" Eggman said walking over to her and she stands up

"What shall I do for you sir?" Sonette asks

"You will get me all 7 Chaos Emerald" Eggman said "There's one in Desert Palace Zone, here's how you will find it" he then said throwing a small wristwatch to her "The Eggtracker tracks the emeralds' energy and take this commutation watch. When you come back with the Chaos Emerald I want them back too" he said as Sonette puts them on

"Yes Dr Eggman, anything you say" Sonette said running off. She then runs Desert Palace Zone and looks at the Eggtracker and saw the emerald is nearby so she runs off, hoping she will see it. She such high and low and when she was going to give up she looks behind some rocks was there it was, the yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonette smiles as she picks it up

"Any luck hedgehog" she heard Eggman asks

"Yes sir, I found the yellow Chaos Emerald" Sonette said putting it away "I'll be back soon" she then said as she looks around to make sure no one is around or saw her. She then heard something from behind, like someone kicking a rock so she quickly looks back and saw nothing. She shrugs and runs off. She then walks back into Eggman's base and to the control room where Eggman was waiting for her

"Welcome back hedgehog" Eggman said as Sonette walks up to him

"I got the emerald sir" Sonette said as she pulls the Chaos Emerald out and hands it over "Just like you said"

"Good hedgehog, now the other stuff" Eggman said walking back. Then Metal Sonic walks with a long rectangle metal box and hands it to Eggman. He opens it and Sonette notices 7 cuts out for the Chaos Emerald. Eggman smiles as he puts the yellow Chaos Emerald in it

"Right, here you go sir" Sonette said sitting the Eggtracker and the commutation watch on the computer

"Good, you will be useful after all" he said placing his hand on her shoulder

"I'll do anything for you Dr Eggman, sir" Sonette said smiling

"You will, you're the perfect loyal subject, now run along" Eggman said "I'll call you again tomorrow, I'll hopefully have another Chaos Emerald for you to get"

"Yes sir" Sonette said smiling. She then runs off in a blur.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

The next day Sonic was in Tails' workshop thinking. He went home last night to find Sonette missing and she hasn't come back yet which worries. With him is Tails, Rosie the Fox and Amy Rose

"So she just left" Amy asks and Sonic sighs

"Yeah, without a word to anyone or a note for me" Sonic replies as Rouge the Bat walks in

"Hey Rouge" Amy said

"Have you seen Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, but I wish I didn't" Rouge said

"Why?" Amy asks

"And where?" Sonic asks

"In the Desert Palace Zone yesterday afternoon, I was hunting for a Chaos Emerald. I found one there and Sonette was there. She had the Chaos Emerald and she's working for Eggman" Rouge explains and Sonic looks at her shock

"Sonette wouldn't work for Eggman" Sonic said "She's my sister"

"Well she was and she had a commutation watch, talking to him" Rouge said "I heard his voice, if you believe me or not Sonic, she is working for him"

"Sonic, I found her" Tails said and Sonic runs over to the computer

"How did you find her?" Rosie asks

"Same way I find Sonic most of the time, look for a blue blur" Tails explains

"Where is she?" Sonic asks

"There, in Frog Forest" Tails said pointing at the screen

"That's on the other side of Mobius" Amy said shock

"So why is she there?" Sonic asks himself "I better go and get her" Sonic said running off and Rosie sighs

"What if Sonette is working for Eggman" Amy said

"Sonette wouldn't do that, she's our friend, family. I don't believe, sorry Rouge" Tails said

"Don't be Tails, she's your older sister" Rouge replies "Well call me when you find out what's going on" she then said walking out

"I have a bad feeling Miles" Rosie said and Tails sighs

"Me too" Tails replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette wakes up to water dripping on her face. She opens her eyes and looks around, lost. She saw she was sitting in the middle of a forest leaning against a tree. She has no idea how she got here, wherever here is. She then stands up and sighs

'Where on Mobius am I?' Sonette though as she started walking. Then she heard something headed her way and fast. She looks back and sees Sonic and sighs

"Sonette" Sonic said running to her and giving her a hug

"Hey Sonic" Sonette said with a weak smile

"Where have you been?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, I can't remember" Sonette said "Have I done anything bad?" she then asks

"No, let's get you home" Sonic said picking Sonette up bridal style

"But where are we?" Sonette asks

"Frog Forest, we're on the other side of Mobius" Sonic said

"Why am I here?" Sonette asks herself as Sonic started running. He then takes her to Tails' workshop and sits her down. Sonette then walks and sits on the couch with a sigh

"So what happened Sonette, what is the last thing you remember?" Sonic asks. Sonette looks up and saw him with Tails, Rosie, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Amy and Rouge

"Trying to get some sleep on the couch in your apartment, relaxing. I was going to wait for you to come home. Next thing I know I'm in the middle of a forest" Sonette said

"I saw you in Desert Palace Zone" Rouge said

"Desert Palace Zone, where on Mobius is that?" Sonette said confused

"I guess you haven't been that far west" Sonic said

"No, what's going on?" Sonette asks "Why was I in Desert Palace Zone?" she then asks

"I was looking for a Chaos Emerald and you had the yellow one in your hand. Sonette I heard Eggman's voice, are you working for him?" Rouge explains and Sonette goes into shock

"What, no" Sonette said "Why would I work for him?"

"Don't worry Sonette, just relax" Sonic said

"Easy for you to say" Sonette said freaked out on why she can't remember, last time it just came to here

"Calm down, over reacting isn't going to help us" Rosie said and Sonette sighs as and takes a deep breath

"How come you can calm her down" Sonic said

"I'm her little sister" Rosie said smiling as she sat next to Sonette

"I don't remember, I don't remember" Sonette said softly. She then stands up and walks off and sits outside. She then takes her shoes off and tips sand out. She then stares at the pile of sand and she remembers what she did and she sighs sadly. She then put her shoes back on as Sonic walks out "Sonic, I was in Desert Palace Zone"

"Why?" he asks and Sonette sighs

"I don't remember" she lied "I remember the Chaos Emerald but that's it" she then lied

"Don't worry Sonette, and I know you wouldn't work for Eggman, not willing" Sonic said as Sonette stands up

'That's the problem' Sonette thought

"Look Sonette, you just have to wait 2 more days till Dr Quack gets the X-ray back" Sonic said "It took him longer then he thought"

"2 days, great" Sonette said

"You were gone for a while" Sonic said "You never made it home last night"

"I'm tired, can I go to bed" Sonette said and Sonic nods

"Come on, you will stay in the workshop" he said and they walk inside and Sonette walks to Sonic's room. Sonic then walks over to Tails and sighs

"What's wrong?" Tails asks

"Sonette's lying to me, I can see it in her eyes" Sonic said

"Why would she lie to you?" Tails asks

"I don't know, I'm worried" Sonic said as Rosie walks over

"Where's Sonette?" Rosie asks

"In my room" Sonic said

"No she's not" Rosie said. Tails and Sonic went into shock and runs off to his room and saw the window open

"She was here" Sonic said

"So where is she now" Tails said as Sonic walks off. He then chase after him and Sonic was not impress

"Where would she go?" Sonic asks himself "She couldn't gotten that far"

"Where do we start looking?" Tails asks

"I have no idea, I don't even know what's wrong with her" Sonic said "Take the X-Tornado and look around" he then said as Rosie runs out

"Can I come?" Rosie asks

"No, you stay here just in case she comes back" Sonic said

"Please" Rosie begs as Amy walks in

"Uses go and I'll stay here" Amy said

"Great, let's go Rosie" Tails said and the pair runs off and Sonic walks to Amy

"Keep an eye out for her and tell the others" Sonic said

"I will now go" Amy said and Sonic runs off in a blur


	4. Chapter 4

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonette is walking into Eggman's base, she wants answers and she wants them now. As she walks in Eggman turns to her to see her eyes are green

"Hello rodent" Eggman said

"What have you done to me?" Sonette asks

"What do you mean?" Eggman asks curious

"It's like you've created another me in my mind, when she takes over I'm trapped in my own mind" Sonette explains and Eggman smiles

"It worked better then I though" Eggman said walking up to her

"Make it stop, please" Sonette begs as she starts to cry

"Why would I want to do that, as I said before you are my puppet but this is better than I thought" Eggman explains

"Is this some kind of game to you?" Sonette asks shock and Eggman smiles

"Indeed it is" he then replies as he walks away

"Just take it out, please" Sonette begs

"No" Eggman told her and Sonette sighs as she drops to her knees

"No, go away" Sonette said as she place her hands on the side of her head. She then falls unconscious and Eggman looks at her both shock and confused. Then she wakes up but her eyes are a deep red and Eggman smiles "Dr Eggman" she said standing up

"What do you remember?" Eggman asks

"Everything but I couldn't hear anything, when I'm trapped in her mind" Sonette explains

"Good, we have work to do" Eggman said walking to his computer and Sonette walks next to him

"Yes sir, what shall I do for you today?" Sonette asks

"A Chaos Emerald, I found one in Lave Reef Zone" Eggman said handing her the commutation watch and the Eggtracker

"Lave Reef Zone, hot there" Sonette said putting them on

"It is, be careful and get me that Chaos Emerald at all coast" Eggman said as Sonette walks off

"Yes sir" Sonette said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running around looking for Sonette but no luck. She's been acting wired the past week and he doesn't know why. All he could think of was that mad doctor has done something to her, but what?

'Where are you Sonette' Sonic though

"Sonic, I found her" he heard Tails' voice form the commutation watch he has

"Where is she Tails?" Sonic asks looking around

"Lave Reef Zone" Tails replies

"Why is she there?" Sonic asks

"Sonic, there's a Chaos Emerald there too" Tails said and Sonic sighs

"Where are you Tails?" Sonic then asks

"At my workshop in Station Square" Tails replies

"Be back soon, also I'll turn off the commutation watch ok" Sonic said

"Ok, be careful Sonic" Tails said

"I will" Sonic said and then turns the commutation watch off. With a sigh he runs to Lave Reef Zone and looks around for Sonette. Then he found her, holding the red Chaos Emerald

"Have you found it yet?" he then heard Eggman's voice said

"Yes sir, I'll be back soon" Sonette said putting the Chaos Emerald away. Sonic moves behind a rock and slips on a rock. He then looks at Sonette who can't see him but he notices she has red eyes "Who's there?" she asks and Sonic kept hidden but kept his eye on her. Then Sonette shrugs and runs off, with a sigh Sonic stands up

'What's going on here?' he though as he runs back to the workshop. Then Tails and Rosie walks over to him

"Where is she?" Rosie asks

"I lost her, but something's wrong with her. Her eyes were red, deep red" Sonic explains

"What did Eggman do to her" Rosie asks worried

"Who knows" Sonic replies "But don't say anything to Sonette, it's too soon plus I don't think she fully understands what's happening to her"

"Ok Sonic" Tails said

"Now what?" Rosie asks

"We wait, I'm going to find Sonette, call if she comes back" Sonic said and then runs off in a blue blur

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking into Eggman's base with the Chaos Emerald in her hand. When she walks in Eggman smiles as she walks over and hands the emerald over

"Good hedgehog" Eggman said as he sat the emerald in the box with the other one

"Good hedgehog" Eggman said as he sat the emerald in the box with the other one "One more thing I want to do" he then said as Orbot floats over with a small box. Eggman opens it and pulls out a syringe filled with red liquored

"What is that sir?" Sonette asks

"This will help you take full control of Sonette's body, it might work, it might kill you" Eggman explains "Do you want to take that risk?" he then asks

"Of course" Sonette said

"Good" Eggman said as she puts her arm out. Eggman then injects her and she winced I pain "Done" Eggman said walking back and Sonette smiles

"Also, I think someone was there, at Lave Reef Zone but I don't know who" Sonette explains "I don't think it is safe for me to go home, not yet anyway"

"I agree, that's why Metal Sonic will take you to a cell" Eggman said as Metal Sonic walks in "Plus I want to keep a close eye on you"

"The others will know I'm gone and they will come" Sonette said

"Indeed they will, don't worry. When they come, they'll take their Sonette" Eggman replies

"What do I do when I get control back?" Sonette asks looking at Eggman

"Come back, I'll hunt for the 3rd Chaos Emerald, just be ready" Eggman explains

"Yes sir" Sonette said walking off with Metal Sonic who takes her to a cell. Sonette smiles as Metal Sonic locks it and walks off. She then sits down and waits

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is running around, looking for Sonette. It was getting dark; meaning it's going to be harder to find her if she's out. He then saw Eggman's base and started thinking

'What if she's there?' he though, staring at the base. He then runs in and sneaks around. He then found Sonette asleep in a cell so he runs over. She was lying on her side, facing the front "Wake up Sonette"

"Five more minutes Sonic" Sonette mumbles as she rolls over so her back was to her. Sonic chuckles, he remembers when they were younger Sonette would do that every morning. He then breaks the cell door down and walks over to Sonette

"No sis, you can't have five more minutes" Sonic said. Sonette rolls over so she was on her back and looks at Sonic, half asleep

"Why not?" she whispers

"Come on" Sonic said picking her up bridal style. Sonette slumbers into his arms, too tried to care or do anything. Sonic then runs off as Sonette falls asleep


	5. Chapter 5

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonette wakes up with sunlight in her eyes. With a sigh she turns over, pulling the sheet up. Then she saw Sonic, fast asleep in front her. She then sits up confused on where she is, since she's not home. Then she remembers everything that happened yesterday and sighs. She then gets up and walks to the window

'This is getting out of hands. Eggman's already made me get 2 Chaos Emerald and wants me to get the other 5, what do I do?' Sonette though. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder so she looks back to see Sonic

"Hey" Sonic said softly as Sonette face the window

"Hey" Sonette said

"What happened yesterday?" Sonic asks

"I don't remember much" Sonette lied

"What do you remember?" Sonic asks curious

"Going for a run" Sonette replies

"Sonette, I need to know what's been going on. You've been acting wired since we got back over a week ago" Sonic explains. Sonette sighs as she walks over and sits on the foot of the bed. She then saw her shoes, so she puts them on as Sonic sits next to her "Sonette" Sonic said taking her hand

"I…I don't know what you are talking about Sonic" Sonette said getting up and walking off. She knows Sonic can tell if she's lying, he always did know. Growing up Sonic always helped her with everything, he always knew how to make her smile and laugh. He always came to her aid when she was in trouble, like when she was being bullied, Sonic saved her. Sonette then walks outside and through the park as the sun is still rising. She then stops at the centre of the park, by a fountain and sits on the edge. She has her legs cross, staring into the water, wondering if she'll ever be free from this. Then she saw Shadow the Hedgehog behind her so she looks back

"What are you doing here Sonette?" Shadow asks

"Nothing" Sonette whispers

"Sonic asked me to get you, you have to come back" Shadow said sitting next to her

"Not yet" Sonette whispers as she looks at the water "I just want to be alone"

"Why?"

"Because, I like the silent" Sonette said softly. The pair sat there for hours, no one came for them which Sonette likes. When the pair got up the sun was high in the sky

"Thank you Shadow" Sonette said as the pair started walking

"For what?" Shadow asks

"Sitting there with me, I just needed time to think" Sonette replies

"You're welcome Sonette" Shadow said. They then walk into the workshop to see Sonic, Tails, Rosie, Amy and Rouge waiting

"Sonette" Rosie shouts as she runs over and gives her a hug "Are you ok?" she then asks worried and Sonette smiles

"I'm fine Rosie, just needed time to think" Sonette replies

"Thanks Shadow" Sonic said walking over

"You're welcome fake" Shadow said walking off

"We need to talk Sonette" Sonic said

"Why?" Sonette asks, trying to avoid it

"Because we need to talk" Sonic said grabbing her and drags her upstairs to his room

"What is it Sonic?" Sonette asks annoyed

"Sit" Sonic said

"I'll pass" Sonette said crossing her arms

"You've been acting wired lately but mainly the past few days. You disappear for hours, and say you have no memory on what happen, when you really do know what happened but lying to me about it. I want the truth" Sonic explains

"I can't Sonic, plus you wouldn't understand" Sonette told him

"So why were you in Lave Reef Zone yesterday and don't say you weren't, I was there" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him shock "I'll tell you what I saw, I saw you holding a Chaos Emerald, talking to Eggman" he then explains

"You wouldn't understand" Sonette said as she went to walk out but Sonic slams the door shut and push her into it. Sonette looks at Sonic and saw pure anger in his eyes

"What's going on Sonette?" Sonic asks

"Let me go" Sonette said softly

"Answer my question!" Sonic shouts, getting annoyed

"You wouldn't understand!" Sonette shouts as loud as she could and as she breaks down in tears

"What is there to understand, you're working for Eggman, giving him the Chaos Emeralds!"

"It's not like that!" Sonette shouts

"Then what is it?!" Sonic shouts "Explain it to me so I can understand!"

"Let me go!" Sonette begs

"No, explain it to me Sonette!" Sonette told her

"I can't!" Sonette screams. She then pushes him away and runs off as fast as she could. She then stops in Greens Hills Zone and sighs

"Hello Sonette" she heard Eggman said. She looks back to see him and sighs

"What do you want?" Sonette asks

"Why are you upset this time?" Eggman asks

"Just leave me alone, this is your fault!" Sonette shouts "Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" she then shouts

"No need to shout rodent" Eggman said as a metal claw grabs her and picks her up into Eggman's view

"As I said, this is your fault Eggman" Sonette said as she started to feel weak

"Enough talking, let's go" Eggman said heading to the base. He then drops Sonette by 2 of his robots who then grabs Sonette and drags her to the control room. When they got there Sonette was unconscious

"What's wrong with her boss" Cubot asks

"She's fighting herself, in her mind" Eggman replies. Then Sonette moans as she sits up and rubs her head. She then looks at Eggman who notices her eyes are red

"Dr Eggman?" Sonette said confused

"How are you feeling?" Eggman asks as Sonette stands up

"Really strong for some reason" Sonette said as Metal Sonic walks in "I like it" she then said smiling

"Good, I found the 3rd Chaos Emerald in a jewellery store in Mobotropolis. Metal Sonic will explain the plan as you get there" Eggman explains

"Yes sir" Sonette said as she walks off with Metal Sonic

"Uh boss, what is the plan?" Orbot asks

"They go in, get the emerald and get out" Eggman said "How they do it, is up to them" he adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette walks into the jewellery store and the first thing she saw was the white Chaos Emerald in a glass cabinet in the middle of the store. She then looks around and acts like she's going to buy something

"What are you looking for miss?" a female voice said. Sonette looks up to see a white snow leopard with blue eyes

"A necklace, I lost my last one" Sonette said

"Wait here, I have a few you can look at" the snow leopard said walking off. Sonette then looks at the time and smiles, Metal Sonic will be crashing in soon. Then the snow leopard walks back with a few necklaces. They all had gold chain but one has a ruby red love heart charm, another had an emerald star charm and the last a diamond. Sonette grabs the ruby red one and smiles as Metal Sonic crash in with 5 other robots

"Thanks" Sonette said walking off and puts it on. Metal Sonic then smash glass cabinet with the Chaos Emerald and Sonette grabs it

"What's going on?" the snow leopard asks and Sonette walks back

"You know what this is, right" Sonette said

"A Chaos Emerald" the snow leopard replies

"Good, I'll be taking this and the necklace" Sonette said walking off with the robots. When they walk out police cars pull up and a helicopter for the news in the sky "Metal Sonic, if you will" Sonette said. Metal Sonic and the other robots then runs off and destroy the cars. Sonette then watch a car get thrown at the helicopter which comes down in flames. Then she saw Sonic who is staring at her shock. Sonette chuckles as she blows Sonic as kiss and runs off. She runs back to Eggman who is watching the news, laughing

"_It is just chaos here at this small jewellery store. It is believed Dr Eggman is the man behind this and this mysteries blue hedgehog. Sonic the Hedgehog is here but the death toll is high" _thewomen on the news said. Eggman then mutes it as he looks back to see Sonette

"Oh you have done well" Eggman said as Sonette walks over

"Here sir" Sonette said handing him the Chaos Emerald

"Oh child, you have made me proud. Now the 4th Chaos Emerald is in Tails' workshop, go now" Eggman explain as Metal Knuckles walks in

"Yes sir" Sonette said running off

"Metal Knuckles, meet Sonette in Green Hills Zone" Eggman said

"Yes sir" Metal Knuckles said walking off. Eggman then turn to the computer screen to see the chaos and the fire

'This is better than I could ever imagine' Eggman thought smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonette walks in Tails' workshop, looking for the Chaos Emerald. She then saw the blue Chaos Emerald on his desk. She chuckles as she walks over to it

'Tails should know better than to leave this lying around' she though. She then picks it up and smiles "The 4th Chaos Emerald" Sonette said as she turns around and sees Tails

"Sonette, what are you doing?" Tails asks shock

"Back off kid" Sonette said in a deep voice

"You're not Sonette" Tails then said

"Oh but I am, just better than the old stupid girl" Sonette said as she puts the emerald away

"Hand that over!" Tails shouts and Rosie, Amy, Cream and Cheese runs out

"What's going on?" Amy asks

"She has the emerald" Tails said

"Sonette" Rosie said shock

"Sorry, but the Sonette you know is gone" Sonette said

"Well I'll just have to smash you" Amy said pulling her hammer out and running over. Sonette dodge her and then grabs her by the back of her dress and throws her into a wall, hard

"No wonder Allison left, you are _so_ annoying" Sonette said as Amy fell unconscious. Then she walks over to Tails and the others

"Leave her alone!" Rosie shouts and Sonette picks Rosie up and throws her away and into Tails' computer

"Rosie!" Cream screams in horror. Sonette then went to walk out but stops when something hit her in the back of her head. She looks back and sees Tails throwing stuff at her. She then runs of and punch him into the wall. Cheese then attacks her so she grabs him and slams him in the ground "Stop!" Cream screams in fear with tears in her eyes as Sonette walks over to her. Cream then tried to run but Sonette grabs her ears and holds her up. Cream scrams in pain and Sonette smile

"Sweet little Cream, so sweet. No one could ever hurt you, but I will" Sonette said throwing Cream into Tails' computer and she lands next to Rosie. Rosie then crawls over and crouches over Cream and protects her like a human shield

"Leave her alone" Rosie said with pain in her voice as Sonette walks over. Sonette then grabs her tail and slams her into the ground, Rosie screams as loud as she could. Sonette then runs off to Green Hills Zone and runs into Sonic and smiles

"Sonette?" Sonic said shock

"Not the one you know" Sonette said in a deep voice. She then punches Sonic. Sonic grabs her and slams her in the tree with her left arm behind her back

"Stop this!" Sonic shouts

"Let me go!" Sonette screams as she tried to break free

"No, not till you tell me what's going on!" Sonic shouts. Sonette then push Sonic back and broke free. She then slams him into the tree, knocking him out. Then she saw Metal Knuckles and smiles

"Got the emerald?" Metal Knuckles asks and Sonette throws the emerald to him

"Take it and leave, also tell Eggman my cover has been blown" Sonette said and Metal Knuckles runs off. Sonette then turns Sonic around so he was on his back "Stupide hedgehog" she then said

"Step away from him" she heard Shadow said. She looks back and sees him

"Shadow the Hedgehog, what are you doing here?" Sonette asks

"Stoping you" Shadow said

"Really, this could be fun" Sonette said as she ran and started punching him, Shadow grabs her and throws her into the tree. Sonette then gets up and smiles. She then runs over and Shadow used Chaos Control and Sonette stops. She then turns around and Shadow grabs her and throws her to the ground and she landed on her face first with a grunt. He then kneels over her, grabs her left arm and twists it back and Sonette screams in pain

"Enough is enough Sonette, this isn't you" Shadow said

"Yes it is!" Sonette screams

"No it isn't, you wouldn't do this and you wouldn't hurt Sonic or the others" Shadow said

"So you heard about that" Sonette said smiling

"Tails, Rosie, Amy, Cream and Cheese are at G.U.N base, safe from you" Shadow said as he pushes on her left arm and Sonette screams

"Let me go!" Sonette screams as Sonic stands up

"Let's get her to G.U.N" Sonic said

"Are you sure Sonic" Shadow said as he stands up and pulls Sonette up with him, still with her left arm behind her back

"Yes" Sonic said getting in Sonette's face and Sonette spat in his face

"I hate you! You never came back, you just left me! Deep down you never cared about me; you just have pity, that's all!" Sonette shouts

"Let's go" Sonic said as he wipes the spit off. Shadow then turns Sonette around

"Don't look at me with lust in your eyes" Sonette said and Shadow smiles as he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder "Put me down!" she screams as she started hitting his back

"Meet you at the base" Sonic said running off. Shadow pulls out the red Chaos Emerald and used Chaos Control and warped into G.U.N base. Then he takes her to a room and slams her on a metal table. He then straps her down, but Sonette didn't give up without a fight

"Let me go!" she screams as he straps her left wrist down. He then slaps her and she just laid there. Sonette then felt straps over her ankles, legs, wrists and her chest. Then she looks to the side and saw to metal circle on the side of her bed and she struggled to get out of the straps as the bed moved upright

"Don't bother, you won't break out of those anytime soon" Shadow said as Sonic walks in

"He's right" Sonic said

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"No, not yet" Sonic said as Silver the Hedgehog walks in

"Why are her eyes red?" Silver asks curious

"I have no idea" Sonic said and Sonette let her head hang

"I hate uses, I hope you all go to hell" Sonette said looking at them with pure hated in her eyes

"You're in serious trouble young lady" Shadow said

"Really, I see a hedgehog who is stupide and slow, a hedgehog who leaves his sister behind and never visits and a hedgehog who doesn't even have any kind of emotions" Sonette said and they look at her mad "Yet I'm the in trouble" she said with a grin

"Shut up" Sonic said

"Why, because it's the truth. Your own mother died of lung cancer and where was little Sonic, running around the world too busy to see his dying mother. Leaving me to watch her slowly die! You're the heartless on and I disown you as a brother" Sonette said with pure anger in her voice "But then again, you disowned me as a sister a long time ago" she then said with a smile. Sonic then walks out and punch the wall as Amy and Tails walks over, Sonic then sits his head against the wall and sighs

"What's wrong Sonic?" Amy asks

"She's right, I left her. I never went back to check on them. I should've been there with her when mother was dying, yet I wasn't" Sonic said truing around "I have to find out what's wrong with her and save her. I have to" he then said

"Sonic, that isn't Sonette" Amy said

"But she's right" Sonic said looking at her. Amy and Tails saw nothing but sadness in his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Eggman is in the control room waiting for Metal Knuckles. Then he walks in with the 4th Chaos Emerald

"Where is Sonette?" Eggman asks as Metal Knuckles walks over

"G.U.N.'s base, her cover's been blown sir" Metal Knuckles said handing the Chaos Emerald over "Do I go and get her?"

"No, Sonette won't be harm, Sonic won't allow it. Let's give her some time there" Eggman explains as he put the emerald in the box with the others

"Yes sir" Metal Knuckles said

"Meanwhile I found the 5th Chaos Emerald, go and get it for me" Eggman said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is still sitting outside the room with Amy and Tails. He can't stand to see his sister like this plus Shadow is integrating her. He can hear Sonette's screams form the room, she's begs for Shadow to stop doing, whatever he's doing. All he could do is ignored them, which is hard. He always told Sonette she'll be safe, that no one will ever hurt her. Now he has failed her and broken his promise. Then Silver walks out and over to him

"Any luck?" Amy asks as Sonic stands up

"No, she's tough on holding information" Silver replies "Anyway Dr Quack is on his way so Shadow's going to leave her alone. Uses can come back in now" he then explains as he walks back in. Sonic, Tails and Amy follow to see Sonette panting and has pure hatred and anger in her red eyes

"I'm going to kill you" Sonette said

"Just talk" Shadow said

"I'll talk when I want to not when you want me to" Sonette said as Dr Quack walks in with Cream, Rosie and Cheese

"I found the problem, there's a chip on the back of her neck" Dr Quack said

"A chip?" Sonic said shock

"Yes, I think I can get it out" Dr Quack said and Sonette starts laughing

"I wouldn't if I were you" Sonette said smiling

"Why's that?" Sonic asks

"If you do that then sweet, little Sonette dies" Sonette said chuckling "Now you don't want to hurt her, you should hear her. Begging to be free from her own mind, it's so funny but soon she'll be dead and I'll be the only Sonette alive" she adds smiling "Either way you look at it, you lose and I win"

"No, there has to be a way" Sonic said and Sonette chuckles

"You just don't listen, oh well. You'll be able to talk to your Sonette soon. I sadly can't control her forever, not yet but when I am stronger I will always be able to overpower her" Sonette explains

"I will stop you" Sonic said

"You can't win Sonic" Sonette said. She then let her head hang, it was a while before they heard her moan and she looks up but this time her eyes are emerald green

"Sonette?" Sonic said confused and Sonette sighs as she looks down

"Hi Sonic" Sonette whispers

"Oh Sonette" Sonic said walking up to her and place his hand her shoulder

"Go away Sonic" Sonette said

"Why?" Sonic asks

"I'm a monster Sonic, I'm dangerous" Sonette said as her ears fold flat

"It wasn't you Sonette" Sonic said

"Yet I watch myself hurt you, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Amy and Rosie. I even tried to fight Shadow" Sonette said as she starts to cry and looks up "Plus what I did in Mobotropolis. I couldn't stop myself, I tried to stop and I yelled but no one could hear me, I couldn't stop myself" she then adds

"Sonette, we don't blame you" Tails said

"Yeah, we know that it wasn't you" Rosie said

"I'm sorry" Sonette whispers

"Everything is going to be ok" Sonic said

"No it won't" Sonette said as she shacks her head "She's right, you can't save me, no one can"

"You mean the other you" Amy said walking next to Sonic

"Yes, she's right" Sonette said "And she's right about her taking complete control of my body. I won't be dead but I'll be too weak to fight her. I've tried to stop her but…but she's stronger" she then explains "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry for?" Cream ask

"For everything" Sonette said

"Sonette, that wasn't you" Tails told her

"It was Tails, I…I…" Sonette started but didn't finish. Sonic looks at Shadow who then lays the bed back the right way and takes the straps off Sonette who then sits up. She then swings her legs off a side of the bed and Sonic walks right in front of her. Sonette looks down and Sonic sighs as he gives her a hug. Sonette buries her face in his shoulder and breaks down in tears. The others then saw Sonic was crying too

"Is there another way?" Tails ask

"There is one way" Sonette said softly as she looks at Sonic

"No, death is not an option" Sonic said reading her mind

"Sonic, that's all I have to choose. I don't want to be Eggman's puppet for the rest of my life, I want to be free" Sonette explains and Sonic sighs

"It won't happen, I promise I will find a way" Sonic said

"I'm still a monster" Sonette said

"No you're not" Amy said

"Yes I am" Sonette said "Just kill me, please" she then begs

"No Miss Sonette" Cream said in tears

"I will save you Sonette, I will and I promise I'll make it up to you" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"I don't have long left, I can feel her getting stronger" Sonette then said and Sonic lets her go

"I'm sorry Sonette" Sonic said

"Don't be Sonic, this is all Eggman's fault" Sonette explains

"I love you" Sonic said

"I love you too" Sonette said smiling "Also Shadow, when you are talking to her next, do whatever you have to, to get the information you want"

"What?" Sonic said shock "Won't that hurt you?"

"It will but I don't care, promise Shadow, promise me you'll do what it takes to get information out of her. I would tell you but I can't hear when I'm trap" Sonette explains

"I promise" Shadow said

"You should strap me back down…she's getting stronger and fast, I don't get long, not anymore. Plus I don't want her to hurt uses, not again" Sonette said as she swings her legs back on the bed Shadow nods and straps her ankles "Amy, come here first" she then said and Amy runs over. Sonette then whispers something into her ear and then looks at her

"I promise Sonette" Amy said

"Thank you" Sonette said lying down "I'm so tired" she then said as Shadow straps her down

"Sleep" Sonic said as he kisses her on the forehead

"I am sorry" Sonette whispers as she drifted off into a sleep. Sonic then walks out and Amy follows him. He then sits down in the corridor and Amy sat next to him

"I'm sorry Sonic" Amy said

"Why couldn't I just remembered, if I remembered our plans, she wouldn't been in Green Hills Zone, Eggman wouldn't got us and she would be fine" Sonic said

"Don't do this Sonic" Amy said taking his hand

"I'll be back" Sonic said getting up and runs off in a blur. Amy sighs as she got up and walks back to the others. Sonette is still asleep and Amy sighs again

"What did she whisper Amy?" Cream asks

"She asked me to keep an eye on Sonic and if she dies look after him" Amy explains

"Why did this have to happen?" Rosie asks looking at Sonette who is upright

"I wish I knew, I really do" Tails said and Rosie sits down

"Be careful and when she wakes up come and get us" Shadow said walking out with the other. Tails then sits next to Rosie and sighs

"She's given up Miles; she's never given up before"

"Don't worry, she's upset that she couldn't stop herself from doing the bad things" Tails said as Rosie leans into him

"I can't lose her Miles, she's my big sister and we've been through so much" Rosie explains

"I know and Sonic will save her" Tails said. Then Sonette started chuckling and it was an evil chuckle. She then looks at them as Rosie and Tails stand up and saw she has deep red eyes

"Sonic can't save her, soon I will be the only Sonette alive and the one you love dies" Sonette said "I would run if I were uses because when I find uses I will kill uses slowly and painfully and I will enjoy doing it" she then said in a deep and evil voice. Rosie and Tails runs out to get the others and Sonette smiles as she waited. Then Shadow and Silver walk in "Boys"

"Where at the 4 Chaos Emeralds you stole?" Shadow asks

"As if I'll tell you" Sonette replies "But I'm sure if you ask my boss, he'll tell you"

"Eggman" Silver said looking at Shadow

"And I'm not going to answer any more of your silly questions" Sonette said "So where's my beloved brother?"

"Out" Silver replies

"Well uses are full of information" Sonette said and then sighs "Oh well, I'll have to wait for him to come back then"

"Until then we have more question" Shadow said as he pulls over a table with a few objects on it

"You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Sonette said

"You see, Sonette, the real Sonette said I can do what I want to get information out of you" Shadow said

"She wouldn't" Sonette said

"Let's start, Silver wait outside, I don't want you in here" Shadow said and Silver walks outside. Then he heard Sonette scream in pain and covered his ears


	8. Chapter 8

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Eggman is sitting in the control room, waiting for Metal Sonic to come back. Metal Knuckles has already brought back the sky blue Chaos Emerald. Metal Sonic has been sent to see what they are doing to Sonette. Then Metal Sonic walks in and over to him

"Report" Eggman said

"Shadow was torturing her sir" Metal Sonic said

"What?" Eggman said shock, he was sure Sonic would've protect her "Send out a rescue party, I want Sonette back here now"

"Yes sir, I'll get everything ready" Metal Sonic said walking off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic walks back into the base to see Silver standing outside the room where Sonette is with his hand over his ears. Sonic walks over and Silver takes his hands off his ears

"What's going on?" Sonic asks

"Shadow told me to wait here till he comes out, he's talking to the evil Sonette" Silver explains "All I could hear was Sonette scream in pain so I covered my ears" he then adds

"You can go now" Sonic said and Silvers nods as he walks off. Sonic takes a deep breath before he walks in to see Sonette in a bloody mess

"I'm going to make sure you'll pay Shadow the Hedgehog" Sonette said with hatred in her voice

"We'll take her to a holding cell, so she can recover" Shadow said and Sonic nods as he walks over to the table. Shadow then unstraps her ankles first, then her wrist and chest. She then falls down and Sonic place her over his shoulder while Shadow takes the last strap off. Then Sonic carries Sonette out and to a holding cell, when he got there a guard opens the cell and Sonic walks in and sits Sonette down

"He will come for me" Sonette said as Sonic walks out. Sonic looks back at her to see her smiling "Dr Eggman will come for me, you'll see" she then said

"Make sure no one gets her" Sonic said walking out. Then Tails runs over and walks with him

"Hey Sonic" Tails said

"Hey Tails, how's Rosie?" Sonic asks

"Not good, I think you should talk to her" Tails said

"Where is she?" Sonic then asks

"Outside, follow me" Tails said running off and Sonic chase after him. They then run outside and over by a cliff where Rosie is sitting, staring at the sky. Tails walks back while Sonic walks over and sits next to Rosie

"Hey Rosie" Sonic said

"Did Miles get you?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, he's worried about you" Sonic said "So am I" he adds

"I'm fine" Rosie replies

"So why are you sitting out here?" Sonic asks

"No reason" Rosie replies

"Rosie, what's wrong?" Sonic then asks

"I'm scared Sonic" Rosie said standing up "I just want to be alone" she said as Sonic stands up. She then went to walk away but Sonic grabs her as Tails walks over and Sonic sighs

"What do we do Sonic?" Tails asks

"I don't know, but we stay together ok and we will save Sonette" Sonic said

"How, you heard her. There's no way" Rosie said

"We'll find a way Rosie, I know we will" Sonic said as he pulls Tails and Rosie into a hug "We will get her back" He then said. Then they heard alarms and look at the base

"Sonette" Tails said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying in the cell, thinking on a way out when the alarms went off so she sat up to see Metal Knuckles with other robots

"Took you long enough" Sonette then said as Metal Knuckles ribs the cell door open "Now help me up" she said as he walks over. Metal Knuckles then picks Sonette up and jumps out the hole he made when he came in and heads back to Eggman's base. Metal Knuckles then carries Sonette into a lab and sits her on the table "Thanks" Sonette said as Metal Knuckles walk back to the concern and Eggman walks in

"Hello Sonette" Eggman said

"Dr Eggman" Sonette said taking her shocks, shoes and gloves off

"How are you feeling?" Eggman asks

"Weak, Shadow…he'll pay for what he did to me" Sonette said

"Until then you must rest and I have a way" Eggman said walking to a cylinder machine "You'll be put asleep in this, while you sleep your body can recover"

"This was my favourite shirt" Sonette said and Eggman looks at her to see she's holding her shirt in front of her

"Are you listing?" Eggman asks walking over

"Yeah, kinder" Sonette said as she drops her shirt "Something about sleep in that machine so I can recover"

"The room will be sealed shut and Metal Knuckles will stay here" Eggman said walking to a small computer

"Great" Sonette said

"Get in" Eggman said as he looks over to see Sonette walks in, only wearing her bra and undies. Eggman walks over and puts and air musk on her and grabs 3 tubes, then placing them in Sonette's neck

"Easy doc" Sonette said

"Stop whining" Eggman said walking to the computer and closes the machine; Sonette sighs as she closed her eyes. Then it started to fill with water and Eggman smiles. Once it was full the 3 tubes started to fill up with 3 different liquored, sky blue, emerald green and lust red

"Now what sir?" Metal Knuckles asks

"You stay here, keep an eye on Sonette" Eggman said walking out, sealing it shut. He then walks to the control room to see Metal Sonic waiting

"Now what do we do sir?" Metal Sonic asks

"We leave Sonette for a week, by then she should have control of the body and be on our side, then we get the last 2 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Eggman explains

"But until then, what do we do?" Metal Sonic asks

"We keep an eye on Sonic and the others. Make sure they don't find Sonette" Eggman explains

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic said walking off and Eggman starts laughing

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic, Tails, Rosie, Shadow and Amy are all standing in the corridor talking

"So what now, they have Sonette" Tails said

"We look for her, but we need to find a way to get our Sonette back" Sonic said

"How?" Tails asks as Dr Quack walks over with Cream and Cheese

"We'll I cannot take it out" Dr Quack said "It is too dangerous, now that I got a better lock, taking it out will kill her" he then explains

"Is there any way to save her?" Sonic asks

"There might be a way, if I can get more information on this chip I could somehow get our Sonette back" Tails explains

"Ok, we'll keep an eye out for Sonette, the sooner we get her the better" Sonic said

"Eggman would have her locked up tight, so she can rest" Shadow said

"Let's do this" Sonic said smiling


	9. Chapter 9

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

**1 week later**

Sonic is running around looking for Eggman and Sonette, still. It's been a week since she was taken but still no luck. He then runs to Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins

"Oh hey Sonic" Tails said as Sonic walks in. Then Rosie walks over, yawing

"Hey, how are things?" Sonic asks

"Slow" Tails replies

"Really slow" Rosie adds

"Any luck on finding Sonette?" Sonic asks

"No, sorry Sonic" Tails said

"We will find her" Sonic said

"But where could he have her?" Rosie asks

"With him, who knows" Sonic replies "He knows we are looking for here, we just have to be careful" he then said

"So where do we go now Sonic?" Rosie asks and Sonic sighs

"I really don't know Rosie, I really don't" Sonic replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is walking back to the lab where he left Sonette a week ago, she should be strong enough to be able to get the last 2 Chaos Emerald and help get the Master Emerald. He then walks in to see Metal Knuckles waiting

"Do we wake her sir?" Metal Knuckles asks as Metal Sonic walks in with cloths

"We do" Eggman said walking to the computer and Metal Knuckles walks in front of the machine. Then the water started to empty and Eggman smiles. The machine then opens and Sonette collapse but Metal Knuckles catches her. Eggman then walks over and takes the 3 tubes out. Then Metal Knuckles carries Sonette to the table as she wakes up

"What's going on?" Sonette asks looking around, her eyes are red still

"Get dress, then come to the control room" Eggman said walking out. Sonette then saw Metal Sonic next to her, holding some cloths

"Ok" Sonette said grabbing the cloths and gets dress. She then grabs her shoes and walks to the control room to see Eggman waiting

"Are you ready?" Eggman asks

"For what?" Sonette asks as she puts her shoes on

"Getting the last 2 Chaos Emerald" Eggman said

"Shadow has one" Sonette said

"I know, I have my robots getting that one, but you can go and get the pink one" Eggman told her

"Where is it?" Sonette asks

"Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins" Eggman said

"He had it this whole time" Sonette said shock

"No, he found it while you were asleep" Eggman explains

"Who's there?" Sonette then asks

"Just Tails and Rosie" Eggman said "For now"

"Told them the next time I saw them, I was going to kill them" Sonette said

"Don't kill them, just get the emerald" Eggman told her

"Yes sir" Sonette said running off. Then Metal Sonic walks in and over to Eggman

"Follow her, make sure she gets me that emerald and doesn't kill Tails and Rosie, she'll have her chance later" Eggman said and Metal Sonic nod

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing on a hill, staring at the workshop in Mystic Ruins. Then she saw Metal Sonic and sighs

"Did Dr Eggman send you?" Sonette asks

"Shadow is here too Sonette" Metal Sonic said

"And who else?" Sonette asks

"Amy, Tails, Rosie, Allison, Sophia and Angel" Metal Sonic listed

"Great, this could be fun" Sonette said stretching

"Eggman also told me to remind you that you don't kill them, just get the emeralds" Metal Sonic said

"Yeah yeah yeah" Sonette said crossing her arms "Let's just get this done"

"Wait" Metal Sonic said

"For what?" Sonette asks confused

"That" Metal Sonic said pointing at 4 of Eggman's ship

"Ok, now let's go" Sonette said running to the workshop. She looks in the window to see Rosie holding the pink Chaos Emerald. She then runs off and Sonette walks off to see her walking backwards "Not a smart plan kid" Sonette said and Rosie looks back

"You, what do you want?" Rosie asks as she slowly walks down the runway

"I want that Chaos Emerald" Sonette said walking to her

"No, go away" Rosie said pulling the emerald closer to her

"Sorry sweetie but I'm not leaving until I get that emerald" Sonette said

"No, I won't let you take it" Rosie said

"Oh but I will, even if I have to pull it form you broken hand" Sonette said picking up Rosie by the throat

"Sonic" Rosie screams as she grabs Sonette's wrist

"Sonic is busy" Sonette said as she grabs the Chaos Emerald out of Rosie hand and puts it away

"Where's my sister?" Rosie asks

"She's here Rosie" Sonette said pointing to her head "Lock in her mind, she's too weak to fight me"

"She's stronger than you think" Rosie said

"Yet she gave in to me" Sonette told her

"No, she wouldn't give up" Rosie protested

"Look kid, I have more important things to do, so can you give Sonic a message" Sonette said

"What kind of message?" Rosie asks with fear in her voice and Sonette smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with Shadow, Tails and Amy fighting off Eggman's robots. Allison, Angel and Sophia ran up into Sonic's room to hide and Rosie, well he doesn't know where she is

"Sonic, we need to find Rosie?" Tails said as the robots run off. Then they heard Rosie scream from outside

"No" Sonic said running out to see Rosie in a bloody mess "Rosie" Sonic shouts as he runs over to the pink fox

"Sonic" Rosie said as Sonic picks her up

"Who did this Rosie?" Sonic asks

"Sonette" Rosie whispers and Sonic sighs

"Let's get you inside" Sonic said walking inside. He then saw Allison Rose, Sophia Rose and Angel Rose with Amy and Tails, Shadow's missing

"Rosie" Allison said shock as she runs over

"I tried to keep the emerald safe, I did try but she got it" Rosie said weakly

"It's ok Rosie, I never should've got you to hold onto it" Sonic said

"Sonic, Sonette also told me to tell you something" Rosie said

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"She's coming for you, she said she's going to kill you and everyone you love" Rosie said and Sonic looks at her shock

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette walks back into the control room to see Eggman holding the green Chaos Emerald. She then walks over as he puts the rectangle metal box with the others

"I got the pink Chaos Emerald sir" Sonette said handing him the last Chaos Emerald

"Now I have all 7" Eggman said putting the pink emerald in the box, then closing it hand hands it to Orbot

"What do we do now sir?" Sonette asks

"Now we get the Master Emerald" Eggman saod

"So time to see my boyfriend" Sonette said and Eggman looks at her "Well ex-boyfriend, thanks to Sonic" she adds

"Let's go" Eggman said getting up and walks off with Sonette

"How are we getting there sir?" Sonette asks

"We'll take the Eggmobile" Eggman replies

"Right, what do you want me to do?" Sonette then asks

"You take care of Knuckles" Eggman told her

"Yes sir" Sonette said smiling


	10. Chapter 10

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Knuckles is standing at the bottom of the stairs of the Master Emerald shrine. He hasn't heard from Sonic since he rescued them over two weeks ago. Then walks up the stairs to the Master Emerald to see Eggman

"What do you want Eggman?" Knuckles asks

"I want the Master Emerald" Eggman said as a metal claw grabs it

"I don't think so" Knuckles said as he went to hit Eggman but was knocked by a blue blur. He looks back to see Sonette standing in front of Eggman with her arms cross and eyes close

"To get to me, you have to get through Sonette" Eggman said and Sonette opens her eyes

"Hello Knuckles" Sonette said smiling

"Sonette?" Knuckles said confused

"As Eggman said, to get to him you'll have to get through me" Sonette said

"Why are you working for him and what's wrong with your eyes?" Knuckles asks confused

"Since Sonic hasn't told you, I now control Sonette" Eggman said smiling

"You broke my heart Knuckles, 2 months ago you broke up with me after 11 month of dating because of Sonic. You have no idea how I felt when you did that, after everything. I loved you with my whole heart and you broke it" Sonette said

"You know why I ended it" Knuckles said

"Because your friendship with Sonic was more important than me" Sonette said annoyed

"Enough" Knuckles said as he went to punch Sonette but she jump out of the way and knocks him off the shrine. Eggman then left and Sonette jumps down to Knuckles. Then they felt Angel Island fall out of the sky and into the ocean near Mystic Ruin, Sonette then looks at Knuckles

"Wasn't it real to you, didn't you feel anything!" Sonette shouts as Knuckles got to his feet

"I did, you know I did" Knuckles said

"Then why did you break my heart Knuckles, why?" Sonette said as she walks up to him. She then went to hit him but Knuckles caught her hand

"You have to stop this Sonette" Knuckles told her

"You want to know something, after what David did to me I though no one would ever care about me, love me. You were the only real relationship I have ever had and you just used me like everyone else, like David" Sonette explains

"I didn't use you" Knuckles protested "You know I loved you" he adds

"Yes you did, you never loved me, if you did then it wasn't real" Sonette said as she spin dash Knuckles back "Are you going to fight or not"

"I'm not going to fight you!" Knuckles shouts

"Why, because I'm a girl" Sonette asks

"No, because your my friend" Knuckles replies

"Sorry handsome, but your Sonette is dead" Sonette said smiling

"I don't believe that" Knuckles said

"Sorry, but it's true" Sonette said. She then smiles as she runs over and starts punching him. Knuckles then grabs her and slams her into a tree. Sonette smiles as she kicks him back

"You're weak Knuckles" Sonette said as she walks over to him. Knuckles then punch her and Sonette spits out blood

"Ok, that hurt" Sonette said as she wipes her mouth. Knuckles then runs towards her, punching like crazy, Sonette jump out of the way and smiles as she slams him into the ground. Knuckles got up and looks at her with pure anger in his eyes "Well this was fun but I have to go" she then said as she runs off.

'I'm going to need help with this' Knuckles thought as he got to his feet and looks around

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing in the control room with Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles. Sonette then looks at Eggman and sighs

"Now what do we do?" Sonette asks

"The necklace" Eggman said. Cubot then hands him Sonette's old necklace. Sonette takes the one she's wearing off and hands it to Metal Knuckles. Eggman then hands the necklace and she puts that one on

"Why sir?" Sonette asks

"You can control all the Chaos Emerald and the Master Emerald, this world is ours" Eggman said standing behind Sonette "We will rule Mobius, together" he then said as he place his hand on her shoulder

"What about Teagan? She can hack into your system" Sonette said

"Indeed she can, bring her in" Eggman said as he walks next to her. Then 2 robots drag Teagan the Fox in and Sonette smiles "Well hello Teagan" Eggman said as Teagan was drop at his feet

"What do you want?" Teagan asks as she got to her knees

"Hello Teagan" Sonette said

"Go away" Teagan said "Sonic told me everything I needed to know about you" she adds

"He did now" Sonette said smiling

"She'll be lock up where Sonic can't find her" Eggman said "We have won child" he then said

"Sonic will stop you, good will win" Teagan said as the 2 robots picks her up

"No he won't, not if I kill him" Sonette said smiling

"Take her away" Eggman said and the 2 robots drags Teagan out

"So where do start?" Sonette asks looking at Eggman

"We take down Station Square" Eggman said smiling

"This is going to be fun" Sonette said walking off with Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is in Station Square hospital with Rosie, he brought her here to be safe. Dr Quack said she has a few crack rips and he wants her to stay for a few nights

"Sonic" Rosie said looking at him

"Yes Rosie" Sonic said standing up and walks over to her bed

"How long am I staying here for?" Rosie then asks

"A few nights, Dr Quack wants to make sure you're fine" Sonic told her

"But I am fine, I don't want to stay here" Rosie said

"Sorry Rosie, you're staying here" Sonic said

"Sonic" Rosie wines

"No Rosie, you need to rest. If anything happens to you I'll never forgive myself" Sonic told her "You're like a little sister to me Rosie, I can't let you down"

"I'm sorry Sonic" Rosie said as she let her ears fold flat

"Don't be sorry" Sonic said smiling and Rosie smiles too as he ears pop up. Then they felt the room shack and look at each other worried

"What was that?" Rosie asks as Sonic runs to the window

"Eggman's attacking the city" Sonic said "Stay here and do what Crystal tells you" he then said running out. He then saw Eggman's fleet shooting at the city. Then Tails runs over to him

"It has to be his whole fleet here Sonic" Tails said as Crystal then Rabbit walks

"We have to get everyone out of here" Sonic said "There's no way we could win this fight"

"I'll take care of the hospital, go" Crystal said

"Keep Rosie close to you, I don't want her getting hurt" Sonic said

"I will Sonic, you have to go" Crystal said and Sonic nods as he runs off with Tails. Crystal runs back inside and to Dr Quack "We have to get these people out of here"

"What's going on?" Dr Quack asks

"Eggman's attacking, we have to move" Crystal said

"Ok let's move people!" Dr Quack shouts and Crystal runs to Rosie room to see her standing by the window

"Rosie" Crystal said running over and pulls her back "We have to move" she then said

"I want to help" Rosie said

"Follow me, you can help some of the other kids" Crystal said

"Ok" Rosie said and the pair walks off

"Mummy!" Rosie heard a boy shout. She then walks into the room next to her to see a young rabbit, younger than her. He has grey and blue fur and gold eyes. He's wearing a hospital gown, Rosie sighs as she remembers the fight she put up with Sonic on wearing one, of course she lost. She then runs over to the rabbit and climbs on the bed

"Hey, it's ok" Rosie said

"I want my mummy" the rabbit said

"What's your name?" Rosie asks

"Tyler" the kid replies

"Ok Tyler, come with me. I'll keep you safe" Rosie said as she jumps off the bed. She then helps Tyler down who is holding onto a teddy bear. They then walk out to see other people running around

"I'm scared" Tyler said grabbing Rosie's hand

"Stay with me" Rosie said running off, pulling Tyler behind him

"Where do we go?" Tyler asks

"I don't know, just don't let go" Rosie told him

"I won't" Tyler said

"Rosie!" Crystal shouts running over with Oscar the Chao

"Yes Crystal" Rosie said stopping

"I need you to take Oscar and run as fast as you can, Eggman's robots are here" Crystal said

"What about you?" Rosie asks

"Just go" Crystal said. Rosie then runs off with Tyler and Oscar

"How old are you Tyler?" Rosie asks

"3, nearly 4" Tyler replies

"Just hang on kid" Rosie said. They then ran outside to see the city gone

"What's going on?" Tyler asks scared. Rosie then saw Eggman's robot so she picks Tyler up and runs off with Oscar "I want my mum"

"Hang in there kid" Rosie said "We'll find her, I promise"


	11. Chapter 11

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Rosie is still trying to find a way out to Tails' workshop with Tyler. Running around with no shoes on and wearing a hospital gown isn't her idea of fun. She then found Tails workshop but is was completely destroyed

"No" Rosie said running over "Miles" she then shouts as she looks around and hopes no one was inside when this went down.

"Rosie" Tyler said and Rosie looks back to see him pointing at something. Then she saw a hand sticking and rush over. She clears around it to see it was Tails

"Miles!" Rosie shouts as she pushes the rubble off with Oscar and Tyler's help. She then grabs his shoulders and starts shacking him "Wake up Miles" she said as she starts crying and stops shacking him "Wake up" she said as she place her head on his chest "Please" she the whispers

"Rosie" Tails mumbles and Rosie sits up and looks at him

"Miles" Rosie said smiling as Tails opens his eye and sits up

"What are you doing here?" Tails asks looking around "And who's the kid?"

"We're looking for you and that's Tyler" Rosie said helping Tails up

"Come on, we have to move" Tails said. Rosie nods as she picks up Tyler and they headed off "Where's Crystal?" Tails asks

"I don't know, she told us to run so we did" Rosie said

"Where do we go?" Tyler asks

"We need to find Sonic and get to Mystic Ruins" Tails said

"And I need to find Tyler's family" Rosie told him "I promised"

"Right, well the city should be empty, we got most of the people out. I went to my workshop to grab a few things when it…yeah" Tails said "The streets aren't safe, we have to be careful"

"Right, where are the others?" Rosie asks

"I don't know" Tails said

"Do you hear that?" Rosie asks as they stop walking

"Yeah what is it?" Tails asks looking around

"Hide" Rosie said as she grabs Tyler. Her and Tyler hide in a red car that's been flipped while Tails and Oscar hides in the car in front of them "Stay quite Tyler" Rosie whisper and Tyler nods as he pulls his teddy bear closer to him. She then looks at Tails who has set up a video camera. Then she saw robots so she pulls Tyler closer and coved his mouth so he didn't get them notices. Then they saw Mobians, chained up walking 'What's going on?' Rosie thought. Then she saw Sonette, with her arms cross

"Keep moving!" Sonette shouts and Rosie close her eyes "Dr Eggman needs these people" she then shouts. Then the robots and Mobians where gone and it was just Sonette left. Rosie then looks at Tyler who is in tears

"We have to move" Rosie whispers as she lets him go. He then crawls out on the far side of the car, as he did he sneezes

"Hello" Rosie heard Sonette said. Rosie then looks back and sees her. Sonette then grabs her tail and pulls her, Rosie screams in pain

"Let me go!" Rosie shout

"I can finally kill you" Sonette said as she lifts Rosie off the ground by her tail

"No, please just let me go" Rosie begs

"I told you I was going to kill you" Sonette said dropping her. Rosie got up and went to run but Sonette runs in front of her. Sonette then started beating into Rosie. Rosie screams and breaks down in tears

"Sonic!" Rosie screams, not knowing what to do

"Sonic can't save you" Sonette said grabbing Rosie by the throat "Not this time" she then said punching her. Rosie was too weak to get up. Sonette smiles as she gets up and pulls out a knife

"I want my sister back" Rosie said

"To bad kids, she's gone" Sonette said

"No, she's there" Rosie whispers as Sonette walks up to her

"Sorry kid, time to die" Sonette said grabbing Rosie

"I don't think so!" they heard Sonic shout. Sonette looks back to see him

"Be with you in a second Sonic" Sonette said turning to Rosie. Then Sonic runs over, grabs Sonette and throws her back "Or not" Sonette said standing up

"You leave her alone" Sonic said. Rosie looks back at Tyler who runs over and lies next to her

"Fine, I will win Sonic and I will kill you and everyone you love" Sonette said walking off. Sonic looks back at Rosie who is with Tyler, Tails and Oscar

"Are you ok Rosie?" Tyler asks looking at her

"I'm fine Tyler" Rosie said softly

"Come here" Sonic said picking her up bridal style. Rosie slumbers into Sonic's arms and buries her face in his chest

"We have to move" Tails said

"Follow me" Sonic said running off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing in a factory where the Mobians are taken. There a few get picked for experiments, the rest get killed and their bodies burnet. Sonette is watching the robots that are burning the bodies. Then Eggman walks over and Sonette sighs

"Will I end up like them?" Sonette asks looking at Eggman

"Like who?" Eggman asks

"Them" Sonette said

"No you won't, we will rule this world together, like I said before" Eggman said "Why would you ask?"

"Just asking" Sonette said

"Don't worry Sonette, you are safe" Eggman said walking off

"Right, safe" Sonette said walking off. She then walks into the room where all the cells are, she could hear them yelling, crying. Then she saw Teagan with 3 younger Mobians

"I'm going to kill you" Teagan said as Sonette walks over

"Not if I kill you first" Sonette said walking off. She then walks to the next room to hear screaming and a line of Mobians waiting for their fate. Then she walks to the robot known as 'Judge' and he decide what happens to the Mobians

"Death" Judge said and the Mobian gets carried off, screaming

"Remember Judge, Dr Eggman wants more experiments" Sonette said

"Yes ma'am" Judge said. Then Sonette saw Amy who gets carried over

"Let me go!" Amy shouts

"Death" Judge said

"What?" Amy said shock

"Don't worry Amy, it's quick and painless" Sonette said taking Amy's headband and bracelets "Nice knowing you Amelia Louise Rose" Sonette then said as Amy was drag off. Sonette smiles as she walks off to Eggman who is working on a new machine

"What is it Sonette?" Eggman asks

"Amy Rose is dead" Sonette said and Eggman smiles

"Good, now it's my time to rule and Mobius will be turn into Eggmanland" Eggman said

"Is there anything I can do sir?" Sonette asks

"Rest, you need it after what happened today"

"Yes sir" Sonette said walking off to her room. It's sound proof so she can't hear the screams. She the sits Amy stuff on her desk and smile 'Soon the whole Sonic Team will be gone' Sonette though 'And Dr Eggman will finally rule'


	12. Chapter 12

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic and the others made it to the safe house which was an office building. They then walk up the stairs to the 15th floor, where the others are waiting. Rosie is fast asleep in Sonic's arm. Tyler stayed close to Sonic; he wanted to be with Rosie

"What happened?" Sophia asks walking over

"Long story" Sonic said walking off with Tyler. He then sits Rosie on a couch and Tyler sits on the floor next to her "Are you ok Tyler" Sonic asks kneeling next to him. Tyler nods slowly, still staring at Rosie "Stay here" Sonic said as Oscar flies over and he walks off

"So who's the kid?" Sophia asks, talking to Tails

"He's name is Tyler, I don't know much about him" Tails said "Ask Rosie when she wakes up"

"I will" Sophia said "Hey Sonic, have you seen Amy?" Sophia then asks, seeing Sonic

"No, I didn't know she was missing" Sonic replies

"I couldn't find her, Allison's worried" Sophia said

"I'm sure she's fine" Tails said "Also Knuckles' here"

"Where is he?" Sonic asks

"This way" Tails said walking off and Sonic follows him. Then they walk over to Knuckles who was in a bad shape

"What happened to you?" Sonic asks

"You're sister" Knuckle replies

"Right, sorry. She hasn't been the same since Eggman got to her" Sonic said

"I know, Eggman took the Master Emerald, Angel Island is in the water" Knuckles explains

"So Eggman has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, Sonette and her necklace. He properly gave them to Sonette" Tails said

"Look a lot of people are missing, Sonette is no longer one of us…" Sonic started and sighs "So we need captured her so we can find out what's going on" he then said

"Are you ok Sonic?" Knuckles asks

"I'll be fine" Sonic said walking off. Then Elyse the Hedgehog walks over to him

"So what is it Sonic?" Elyse asks

"My sister's been turned into my worst enemy, Eggman knew I wouldn't hurt her and I won't" Sonic explains

"I'm sorry Sonic" Elyse said "Also Sunset Hill has been taken too"

"And your family?" Sonic asks

"Gone Sonic, I didn't get there fast enough. The house is gone and everyone was taken" Elyse explains and Sonic takes her hand

"I'm sorry" Sonic said

"It's ok; I hope we can find Teagan soon" Elyse said

"Is she missing too?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, also Amy, Crystal and Vanilla" Elyse said "And that's all I know so far"

"Where's Cream and Cheese" Sonic then asks worried

"Asleep in one of the offices with Angel and Allison" Elyse replies

"This is getting out of hands" Sonic said as Tails runs over

"Rosie's awake" Tails said

"Good, come on" Sonic said and the trio walks over to Rosie who is talking to Tyler

"I'm scared Rosie" Tyler said as he hugs his teddy bear. Rosie sighs and pulls the young rabbit into a hug

"It's ok Tyler, we're safe now" Rosie said softly

"So where are his parents?" Sonic asks

"Remember that line of Mobians we saw earlier" Tyler said

"Yeah" Tails said and Tyler sighs

"Oh Tyler, I'm sorry" Rosie said

"Don't worry kid, we'll look after you" Sonic said

"How old are you Tyler?" Elyse asks

"Nearly 4" Tyler said putting up 4 figures. Then Blaze the Cat and Wave the Swallow walks over to them

"We need to get the kids out of here Sonic" Wave said

"She's right" Elyse said

"And you'll be going with them too Rosie and you too Tails" Sonic said

"Alright" Tails said and Rosie sighs

"Ok" Rosie said

"So, we have work to do" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing by Judge, watching Mobian after Mobian meet their fate. Then Crystal was drag over and Sonette smiles

"You" Crystal said

"Death" Judge said

"Bye Crystal" Sonette said as she drag off and the next Mobian drag up

"Experiment" Judge said as Sonette walks off, she had to do something else. She then runs to the control room to talk to Eggman. When she runs in she sees Eggman talking to Orbot and Cubot

"All the major cities have been destroyed, over 40,000,000 Mobians have been and killed, over 250 are here for your experiments and the rest are missing" Orbot explains

"Dr Eggman" Sonette said walking over

"What is it child?" Eggman asks

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sonette asks

"No, there is nothing. I don't want you to leave this place, it's too dangerous out there at the moment" Eggman explains

"Yes Dr Eggman" Sonette said softly. Eggman looks at her and sigh

"If you really want to help, you can help my robots with the experiments, make sure things go to plan. Frist I want Teagan to go in the machine" Eggman then explains and Sonette looks at him and smiles

"Ok sir" Sonette said walking off. She then walks to Teagan's cell and smiles

"What do you want?" Teagan asks walking to the front of the cell

"I want you" Sonette said as Metal Sonic and a few other robots walks over. Then Metal Sonic opens the cell and grabs Teagan, pulling her out. Sonette smiles as she locks the cell as Teagan was drag off. Sonette then looks at the kids who have fear in their eyes. Sonette sighs as she walks off and into the lab to see Teagan strap down to a table

"Let me go!" Teagan shouts

"Why would we do that" Sonette said walking over to her

"What do you want from me?" Teagan asks scared

"Just want to try an experiment on you" Sonette replies

"Go away" Teagan said

"Let's begin" Sonette said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is in the swears with Cream, Cheese, Rosie, Tyler, Oscar, Angel, Allison, Elyse and a group of kid. They have to get out of Station Square and fast. They heard word that G.U.N has a safe zone for kids and other civilians. They then walk out of the swear and saw they are out of Station Square

"Follow me" Elyse said running off and all they followed her, all but Sonic. Sonic is staring at Station Square, still trying to believe this is real. He then walks off into the city and runs back to his apartment. He walks in to see it completely destroyed. He walks in but stops when he heard glass break. He looks down to see a photo frame so he picks it up and removes glass and brush the dirt off it. He then saw it was a picture of him and Sonette, Sonette was on Sonic's back, smiling. Then he heard something form Sonette's room so gets the picture out of the frame and puts it in his quails as he walks in to see the wardrobe door close so he walk over and opens it to see Lilith the Hedgehog, Sonette's daughter

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith shouts as she jumps at him and gives him a hug and breaks down in tears

"Shh, it's ok Lilith" Sonic said

"People, covered in blood, dying" Lilith said "Where's mummy?"

"I'm sorry Lilith, she's been turned" Sonic said and Lilith looks at him shock

"She's the bad guy?" Lilith asks

"Yeah, come on" Sonic said as he walks off and Lilith wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic then runs to find the ship that's heading to the safe zone to see Blaze and Wave

"Sonic" Wave said as Sonic walks over

"I need your help" Sonic said

"What is it?" Blaze asks

"I need you to look after my niece, Lilith" Sonic said and Blaze smile

"Of course" Blaze then said

"Lilith, I need you to go with Blaze" Sonic said handing her over

"I don't want to Uncle Sonic" Lilith said with her arms out

"They'll take you somewhere safe" Sonic said kissing her on the forehead. He then runs off and Lilith looks at Blaze

"Let's go" Wave said as she walks off onto the ship and Blaze follows

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is walking with Metal Sonic who is carrying Teagan back to her cell. Teagan is unconscious, but Sonette hasn't finish with her experiment, not yet. Then Teagan was thrown into the cell and the kids run up to her

"Miss Teagan" one said as Metal Sonic close the cell

"What did you do?" the young girl asks as she gets up and looks at Sonette

"Shut up you little brat" Sonette said "Or you'll be next"

"Over my dead body" they heard Teagan said. Teagan then painfully sits up and then stands up "You leave these kids alone, you monster"

"Me a monster, no" Sonette said smiling "See you soon Teagan" she then said walking off

"Miss Teagan" the young girl said giving her a hug with the other 2

"It's ok" Teagan said


	13. Chapter 13

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Rosie, Tails, Tyler and Oscar are walking around the in the safe zone, their new home. It was a small place but is heavily guarded, there are also a lot of tunnels for escape when they get attacked

"Aunty Rosie" Rosie heard Lilith voice so she stops and turns where she heard it to see Lilith with Blaze and Wave

"Lilith" Rosie said as Lilith runs over and gives her a hug

"Uncle Sonic told me about my mum" Lilith said

"I'm sorry Lil" Rosie said

"Where's my dad?" Lilith asks and Rosie looks at her confused "Mr Scourge" she then said

"Uhh, that's a good question" Tails said looking around and Lilith runs off

"Wait, Lilith" Rosie said chasing after her. Lilith then saw Scourge the Hedgehog and smiles

"Daddy" she shouts running over and gives him a hug

"Lilith, where have you been?" Scourge asks

"I went to find Uncle Sonic and mummy but…mummy's the bad guy" Lilith explains

"Hey Scourge" Tails said

"Tails, where's Sonic?" Scourge asks

"No one knows" Rosie said

"I should go and find him, I need to talk to him" Scourge said as he sits Lilith down

"Be careful" Wave said

"I'll be back later" Scourge said running off. Lilith looks back and sighs sadly

"What's wrong?" Wave asks worried

"I'm tired" Lilith said

"Come with me Lil" Rosie said walking off with Tyler. Lilith then chase after her with Tails behind her. They then walk into a room with 11 bunk beds. Then they saw Allison, Cream, Cheese, Allison and Sophia talking

"Hey" Rosie said as they walk over

"Who's this?" Cream asks walking up to Lilith

"I'm Lilith" Lilith said

"Did Sonic find her?" Allison asks

"Hello Aunty Allison, Miss Sophia" Lilith said

"See, Aunty Allison" Allison said and Sophia push her

"Shut up" Sophia then said

"I'm tired" Lilith said.

"We're naming the beds now, there are 22 beds" Sophia said

"So who's in here?" Tails asks

"There's me, Angel, Cream, Cheese, Tyler, Rosie, Oscar, you, Lilith, Blaze, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Charmy, Vector, Sophia, Espio, Dean, Rose and Elyse" Allison explains "And 2 spear beds"

"Wow, full house" Rosie said

"Hep us finish label the beds, then those who are tired can go to bed" Sophia said

"Plus you Rosie, I want you to rest" Allison told her

"Yeah, I will also Tyler and Oscar stay with me" Rosie said

"That's ok" Tails said "And I'll stay, I'm tired" he then said

"Well let's finish this then" Allison said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing on a cliff, sating at Station Square. Fire rushes through the city, ashes fall like snow. He then felt a hand on his shoulder so he looks back to see Scourge

"Scourge, what are you doing here?" Sonic asks shock "I thought you were locked up"

"Sonette bailed me out, she's a lovely girl" Scourge replies "So can you tell me what's going on?" he then asks

"Eggman took Sonette and implanted a chip, it somehow split Sonette's mind into 2, the one we love and our new enemy. Now she is loyal to Eggman and doing everything he says, we don't know why or how to get our Sonette back" Sonic explains "How do you know Sonette?"

"Streets, she saved my life a few times. I lost contact for a while when I was locked up, then I saw her when she bailed me out" Scourge explains "She a close friend of mine and that's all we were"

"Well it's my fault, if I remembered out plans" Sonic said

"You forgot again" Scourge said shock

"Again?" Sonic asks confused

"Sonic this is like the 30th time you've forgotten, I know since she comes to me and the others" Scourge explains and Sonic sighs "Sorry Sonic"

"Don't be, I needed the truth" Sonic said as he sits down and Scourge sits next to him

"Also Lilith calls me dad" Scourge said

"She's a cute kid" Sonic said

"She is, we will get Sonette back, good guys always win" Scourge explains "I should know" he then said and Sonic chuckles

"Yeah, I always did beat you in the end" Sonic then said smiling

"And you'll beat Eggman, save the world and Sonette" Scourge said

"Thanks Scourge, good to see a different side of you" Sonic said

"We're in this together now" Scourge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing by Judge, again watching the line. She hasn't seen anyone else from the Sonic Team, not since Crystal. Then Vanilla the Rabbit walks up, in tears and Sonette looks at her shock. Then she heard the other Sonette beg for Vanilla to be left alone

"Death" Judge said

"No" Sonette said grabbing Vanilla "She comes with me, got it and don't tell Dr Eggman" she then said dragging Vanilla off

"Why are you doing this?" Vanilla asks as they walk into a corridor

"Her, she won't shut up" Sonette said "I'm getting her out Sonette, now shut up" she then shouts as they run outside

"We're still in Station Square" Vanilla said

"Yes, the reason I'm helping you is, you helped Sonette when she needed a mother, a shoulder and someone who was always there unlike Sonic. She sees you as family and you're a mother, like us" Sonette explains "Come, we better find your friends" she then said as they started running. They ran to the park to see Sonic and Scourge talking

"Vanilla" Sonic said running over and Vanilla walks away from Sonette as Sonic gives her a hug

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonette said crossing her arms "And of course Scourge the Hedgehog" she then said

"What's the catch?" Sonic asks looking at Sonette and push Vanilla back behind him

"No catch, better go before I change my mind and kill her, brother" Sonette said as she walks off. Sonic looks at Vanilla and smiles

"Let's get you home, the others are worried sick" Sonic said. Vanilla nods and they start walking off and to a ship. Once to the safe spot they walk to the room where the others are. When Cream saw Vanilla she runs over and gives her a hug

"Mum" Cream said full of joy and as she starts to cry

"You've been good?" Vanilla asks

"She's been great, she's been with Tyler, Angel, Cheese, Oscar and Lilith" Allison said

"What happened?" Rosie asks

"Well once we got to the base we were lined up, we walk through a room full of cells, full of Mobians, I also saw Teagan. Then we walked up to a robot with the word 'Judge' on it and it, decide out fate, death or experiments" Vanilla said

"What did you get?" Sonic asks

"Death, but Sonette, she grabbed me and let me go" Vanilla said "She also has arguments with the other Sonette, our Sonette. She also said the reason she's letting me go was the reason she was helping me is, I helped Sonette when she needed a mother, a shoulder and someone who was always there unlike Sonic. She sees me as family and you're I'm mother, like us"

"She said those words?" Sonic asks

"Yes, she did" Vanilla said

"That's it" Rosie said

"What?" Tails asks

"The people the new Sonette hates is the ones our Sonette's had a fight with or has been mad at or had a grudge at. She's never had those things with Vanilla, Angel or Lilith which is one reason she let her go" Rosie explains

"So if that's it, we could use that to our advantage" Sonic said "I just don't know how yet but Eggman's chip has some bugs and it isn't ready for this"

"I agree" Tails said "I'm going to need a working space so we can get a trap" he then said

"And rescued those Mobians and Teagan" Sophia said

"Did you see Amy?" Allison asks

"No, sorry" Vanilla said

"Don't be, I'm worried" Allison said

"We better get to work, but Rosie, you stay" Sonic said

"Yes Sonic" Rosie said crossing her arms

"Let's go" Sonic said running off with Scourge, Tails and Sophia

"Be careful" Rosie whispers as she lays down on her bed


	14. Chapter 14

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Eggman is walking to Sonette's room; he found out that he let Vanilla go and wants to find out why. When he walks in he found yelling at herself

"Shut up Sonette! Vanilla's safe, what else do you want!?" Sonette shouts and Eggman looks at her confused

"What's going on?" Eggman asks

"Make her stop" Sonette said

"Who?" Eggman asks confused

"Sonette, she's yelling at me" Sonette said "I've already got a headache" she then adds

"I'll see what I can do, but first, why did you let Vanilla go?" Eggman asks

"Vanilla was the only one we had to go to, she was also like a mother and she was not going to be killed" Sonette explains

"You will not leave this base" Eggman said and Sonette looks at him with anger

"What?" Sonette asks

"You heard me" Eggman said

"Why?" Sonette asks crossing her arms

"Because I said so" Eggman said

"Will a due respect doc, but no. You can't keep me locked up, this hedgehog like's freedom. Unless you don't want me around anymore and you're going to kill me" Sonette explains

"I don't want you out; the others will be after you" Eggman said and Sonette smiles

"I don't care, I have to go anyway. I have to keep an eye on a group of Mobians" Sonette said running off and Eggman sighs as Metal Sonic walks in

"Follow her" Eggman told Metal Sonic and Metal Sonic nods as he walks out

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Lilith are in Station Square, looking for Sonette so they can grab her and take her back so they can question her, well Shadow is, again

"I don't like this Uncle Sonic" Lilith said

"I know, but this is the only way. Scourge is with us, somewhere" Sonic said. They then stop and look around the concern to see Sonette "You got this Lil"

"Ok Uncle Sonic" Lilith said walking out "Mummy" she then shouts and Sonette turns around and sees her

"No" Sonette said shock while the other Sonette shouts for Lilith to run "Get out of here Lilith!" Sonette then shouts but Lilith just walks forwards

"Mummy, why are you doing this?" Lilith asks

"I'm not your mother Lil, now go, before they grab you" Sonette told her. Sonic runs around and sneaks up behind Sonette, then knocking her out

"Mummy" Lilith said running over

"Good job Lilith" Sonic said picking Sonette up bridal style

"Can we go home?" Lilith asks as Scourge runs over

"We have to go, there's a group of robots coming" Scourge said. Then the trio runs off in a blur and back to base, where Sonic took Sonette to a cell

"So the plan worked" Shadow said as Sonic sits Sonette on the bed

"Yeah, Sonette told Lilith to run, she really wanted Lilith to be free" Sonic said walking out and Shadow locks the cell

"I'll watch her" Shadow said "Call you when she wakes up"

"Thanks, see you around" Sonic said walking off; he had to check on Rosie and the others. When he walks in he sees Lilith with Rosie

"It's ok Lilith" Rosie said and Lilith sights

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks

"I'm worried about mum" Lilith said

"I know Lilith, just rest" Sonic said and Lilith lies down in her bed. Sonic then crouch next to Rosie and sighs "How are you Rosie?"

"Fine, Allison and Vanilla said I shouldn't get up, that I should rest but I want to help" Rosie explains

"I know you do Rosie but you need to recover" Sonic said and Rosie sighs

"I know, thank you Sonic" Rosie said

"You're welcome Rosie, I need you to watch Lilith for me" Sonic said

"Ok, are you and Shadow going to talk to Sonette?" Rosie asks

"Yeah, that's why I need you to keep her here" Sonic replies

"I will Sonic, I promise" Rosie said

"Thanks, I'm going to check on Tails" Sonic said getting up and walks off. He then found Tails in a workroom they gave him

"Hey Sonic, I got a scan on the chip in Sonette's neck" Tails said

"And?" Sonic asks

"And I never seen anything like this before. I've got the computer to do a scan on it but I need time" Tails explains and Sonic sighs

"Well she's still unconscious, I'm going to talk to her with Shadow" Sonic explains

"Good luck" Tails said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette moans as she sits up and rubs the back of her neck. She then looks around lost and confused, but then she saw Shadow and Sonic. Sonette sighs as she gets up and walks to the front of the cell

"Well hello boys" Sonette said

"Where's Amy and Crystal?" Sonic asks

"Dead" Sonette replies "Like the other thousands of Mobians" she adds

"So what's the plan?" Shadow asks

"I'm not telling you, but Dr Eggman has won, Mobius is his" Sonette explains "And there is nothing you can do to stop him"

"Good will win, it always does" Sonic said

"Yet here we are" Sonette said smiling "Your worst enemy Sonic is me, you let Shadow hurt us because you can't stand to hurt us"

"Us?" Shadow asks

"Me and the other Sonette, she's here still, in my mind" Sonette said "But she's too weak to take control, also thanks to Eggman"

"So what is this chip?" Sonic asks

"I don't know, the doc forgot to tell me" Sonette said "But there are 2 sides to a person Sonic, good and bad. Your Sonette is the good, I'm the bad. Your Sonette wouldn't hurt Rosie; I want to kill her" she explains "Talking about Rosie, how is she?"

"She has nothing to do with this" Sonic said

"So protective Sonic" Sonette said "Your sister says hi too" she then said as she walks back and sits on the bed

"We will find a way to get our Sonette back" Sonic said

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sonic, a fact is a fact, the amount of time we have gone to Vanilla and the others for help because of you. You never understood us, never even tried to understand. Scourge did, Vanilla did, hell even Amy did when she was alive" Sonette said

"So what does Eggman have planned? What is the judge robot? What experiments are use doing?" Shadow asks and Sonette smiles

"Chaos energy" Sonette said "Teagan is our first, so far she's alive but Metal Knuckles should be taking her back, she might not survive this one"

"Use are mad" Sonic said

"Are we, or are we just taking things and looking at them at a different point of view then you" Sonette said "Well this was nice but this conversation is over" she then said walking to the bed and lays down

"We will be back" Shadow said walking off with Sonic. Sonette chuckles as she closed her eyes and tries to get some sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Eggman is in his control room, working on a new cannon and waiting for Metal Sonic to come back with Sonette. Then Metal Sonic walks in and over to him

"Where is Sonette?" Eggman asks

"She's been captured sir" Metal Sonic said "Do we send a rescue party?" Metal Sonic then asks

"No, she'll have to find her own way out, it's too risky to send our robots" Eggman said "Carry on with the experiments" he then said and Metal Sonic nods

"Yes sir" Metal Sonic then said walking out. Then Orbot and Cubot appear

"Uh boss, what about Sonette. Can she find her own way out?" Orbot asks

"She can and she will" Eggman said "When she's ready" he adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is still lying on the bed, humming as she waits for Sonic or someone to come back. Then she heard footsteps so she looks up to see Allison and Elyse

"What do use want?" Sonette asks

"Is it true, is Amy and Crystal dead" Allison asks and Sonette smiles

"It is, don't worry it was quick and painless, then their bodies burnt" Sonette explains as Sonic walks over

"No" Allison said running off and Elyse chase after her

"What do you want, brother" Sonette asks standing up and walks to the front of the cell

"I want my sister back" Sonic said

"Sorry, she's not coming back" Sonette said

"Tails is working on a way" Sonic said

"Of course he is, give up now. There's no way you can get us back to normal, I am Sonette just a newer and better side" Sonette said smiling

"We'll see about that" Sonic said crossing his arm

"We will, oh and Sonette says…sorry" Sonette said

"So anything else you like to share?" Sonic asks

"Nope" Sonette said "Also just to let you know, I'm not playing any of your games" she then said and Sonic walks out. Sonette smiles as she saw Shadow standing in the far concern "What would you like to say Shadow?" Sonette asks

"Nothing, just watching you" Shadow replies

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is working on the chip, trying to find answers for Sonic. Then Rosie walks in and Tails looks at her shock as she walks over to him

"You should be resting" Tails said

"I know, I can't just lay in that bed Miles" Rosie said as Sonic walks in "I'll go mad" she then said

"Just take it easy" Sonic said and Rosie looks at her shock

"Sonic" Rosie said

"It's ok Rosie, just stay with Tails" Sonic said and Rosie nods "Anything new on your end" Sonic asks looking at Tails

"So far, no, it's looking like we can't change her back, the chip isn't helping me much Sonic. Dr Quack said he'll get a blood sample to see what he can do on his end but it's not looking good" Tails explains and Rosie sighs

"When she talks about herself she says 'us' or 'we', which is weird but our Sonette is there and is trap" Sonic said

"There's not much we can do, I'm sorry Sonic but we might not be able to save her" Tails said and Rosie sighs

"I was afraid you would say something like that" Rosie then whispers "Look I have to go and check on Lilith, she's with Angel, Allison, Charmy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla" she then said

"Right, be careful" Sonic reminded her and Rosie nods as she runs off

"I'm sorry Sonic, I wish I had the answers, I wish I could change Sonette back but I can't" Tails said and Sonic smiles as he pulls him into a hug

"It's ok Tails, you can't solve everything but I did call my Uncle Chuck in to help you" Sonic explains. Then Chuck walks in and over to the pair "Just in time" Sonic said facing him

"Sonic, Tails" Chuck said

"Mr Chuck" Tails said

"So I'll leave use here, you're going to have to fill him in Tails" Sonic said and Tails nods. Sonic then walks off and heads off to find Scourge. He then found him talking to Fiona the Fox and Knuckles

"Good to have you in Fiona" Knuckles said

"Good to be back" Fiona said as Sonic walks over

"Fiona, long time no see" Sonic said and Fiona smiles

"I has been a while" Fiona said "Sorry about your sister, I hope you get her back" she then said

"Thanks, good to see you here Fiona" Sonic said "Scourge, can I talk to you" Sonic then asks and Scourge nods so the pair walks off

"What is it?" Scourge asks

"I need you to talk to Sonette, try to get more dirt on Eggman's plan" Sonic said

"I can try" Scourge said

"We don't know how she'll react to you; we need to try it because Eggman still has the 7 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald" Sonic explains

"Right, we better go then" Scourge said and the pair walk back to the cell to see Sonette standing at the font with her arms cross

"Well Scourge, it's good to see you" Sonette said smiling

"What is Eggman doing with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald?" Scourge asks

"I don't know" Sonette replies

"What's his plan?" Scourge then asks

"I don't know, I haven't asked him yet" Sonette replies

"What do you know?" Sonic asks and Sonette chuckles

"You're all going to burn" Sonette then said in a deep voice "And those who don't will be experimented on" she adds

"That's not going to happen" Sonic said

"It's happening right now Sonic. As we speak Mobians are being killed, they are brought to our base here where with either get killed or locked up in a cell, most of them get killed" Sonette explains "We win Sonic, face the fact, evil has won and Mobius is ours" she adds

"We will take it back" Sonic said

"How Sonic?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs "You don't know even have a plan. Time to grow up Sonic and look at the bigger picture"

"What do we do?" Scourge asks "She's right there" he then said and Shadow walks out

"About time he leaves" Sonette said

"I'll stay, you find out what Shadow has planned" Sonic said and Scourge nods, then running off

"So big brother, what do you want to talk about?" Sonette asks grabbing the bars

"What is there to talk about?" Sonic asks

"Your right, you should've just killed me when you had a chance Sonic" Sonette said

"I'm not going to kill you! I want my sister back!" Sonic shouts

"Too bad! You are the worst brother in the universe. If you remembered our plans months ago we wouldn't be here" Sonette said "If you just remembered Sonic, your sister wouldn't be in the mess, we would be still one and Eggman wouldn't have created your worst enemy" she then explains and Sonic closed his eye "Even deep down, you know I'm speaking the truth" she then said as Vector walks in

"Sonic, I'll watch over the prisoner" Vector said and Sonic looks at him

"Ok" he then said walking out and backs to the room he's in. He then lies on his bed, ignoring everyone else. Then Rosie and Tails runs over and Sonic sighs

"What's wrong Sonic?" Rosie asks worried

"It's my fault" Sonic said as the others walked over "If I remembered the plans with Sonette we wouldn't be in this mess" he then explains and Rosie sighs as she lies next to Sonic

"It isn't your fault Sonic" Knuckles said "We'll get through this" he then said as Scourge walks over

"We might have a problem" Scourge said

"What is it?" Tails asks

"Unless you figure out how to get our Sonette back, we're been ordered in to kill her" Scourge explains and the others look at him shock and Sonic sits up

"My fault" Sonic said getting up and runs off

"I'll get him" Scourge said as he chase after him

"Poor Sonic" Rouge said "He isn't taking this very easily" she then said and Rosie sighs

"I hope he's ok" Rosie whispers


	16. Chapter 16

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic is with Tails, Rosie, Dr Quack and Chuck, working on the chip. No one knows what to do or how to get Sonette back to normal. Sonic then walks away from them and sighs as Chuck walks over

"What's wrong Sonic?" Chuck asks and Sonic looks at him

"I failed her Chuck" Sonic said "I promised her that I'll protect her, yet here we are" he then explains

"Don't blame yourself Sonic" Chuck said

"Everyone says that but it's my fault, I know it is" Sonic said and Chuck place his hands on Sonic's shoulders

"Now you listen here son, this isn't your fault. Did you know Eggman was going to do this?" Chuck said

"Well no, but-" Sonic started

"Not buts" Chuck said cutting him off and Sonic looks up at him "You are too much like your father; this isn't your fault so chin up and stop doing this"

"Thanks" Sonic said giving Chuck a hug

"You are too much like your father there Sonic" Chuck told him

"Sonic" Tails shouts and Sonic walks back with Chuck "I got an idea but it's risky"

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Ok, so we've been looking at this chip to take it out or turn it off, but what if we over charge it" Tails explains

"But the thing is, it will kill Sonette" Dr Quack adds and Sonic looks at them shock

"But there's no other way Sonic, not in the next 12 hours" Rosie explains and Sonic looks at Chuck

"What do you think Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asks and Chuck sighs

"The risk I very high, we might lose her but what other choice do we have, if we don't then she gets killed anyway" Chuck explains and Sonic sighs

"Me and Dr Quack will get things read" Tails said and Sonic nods

"And I'll get Sonette" Sonic said. Then alarms went off and everyone looks at each other shock. Sonic then runs off to Sonette's cell to see she's gone

"She broke out" Rouge said rubbing her neck and Sonic helps her up "I'm sorry Sonic, she was too fast for me" she then said

"Don't be, go to the medical wing" Sonic told her as Scourge, Shadow and Knuckles runs in

"Thanks Sonic" Rouge said walking out

"How did she get out?" Shadow asks. Sonic looks in the cell to see the bed standing up and over the camera so he walks in and pulls it down

"Sonette's smart, she could've easily picked the lock" Sonic said

"With what?" Scourge asks and Sonic looks at the cell to see a bobby pin and sighs as he pulls it out "She's smart" Scourge then said

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asks

"We get her back, we have to" Sonic said "Tails' working on a plan but it's very risky"

"What is it?" Scourge asks

"They're going to burn the chip out" Sonic said

"That's going to kill her" Shadow said

"We know, Dr Quack will be there to bring her back, I hope" Sonic said

"And if that doesn't work and she dies" Scourge said

"She's going to get killed anyway, we have to try" Sonic said

"He's right Scourge" Knuckles said

"Don't you start, I know everything that happened between you and Sonette" Scourge said as he turns to face him

"Do you now" Knuckles aid getting in his face

"She comes to me in tears saying you broke up with her because of Sonic, so yeah I do" Scourge said. Then Sonic jumps between them and push them apart

"Enough" Sonic said and Scourge walks off

"I'm out of here" Knuckles said as he went to walk off but Sonic runs in front of him

"Oh no you don't, I'm going to need your help" Sonic said and Knuckles sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is sitting in her room, waiting for Eggman to come back to _talk _to her when he's just going to yell at her for running off and being captive. Then Eggman walks in with Metal Sonic, who is holding a chart and Sonette sighs as she stands up

"So how did they get you?" Eggman asks and Sonette sighs

"I saw Lilith" Sonette whispers

"Who?" Eggman asks confused

"Lilith is Sonette's daughter, she was 12 when she had her" Metal Sonic explains

"And Sonic snuck up behind me, knocking me out" Sonette adds "What now?"

"Now, you and Metal Sonic watch over the experiments" Eggman said walking out. Metal Sonic then hands he the chart and Sonette smiles

"We have work to do" Sonette said as they walk off. They then walk in the first lab to see a kola being experimented

"Let me go!" he shouts as Sonette walks off with Metal Sonic

"Teagan is in lab 7" Metal Sonic said

"Let's go and check on her" Sonette said but then they saw 2 robots carrying a rabbit out, who is dead. Then Metal Scourge walks over

"She didn't survive the experiments" Metal Scourge said

"She was too weak then, grab another one and try with them" Sonette told him and Metal Scourge nods as he walks off

"How many failed experiments have we had?" Sonette asks

"Anywhere between 30 t0 100 a day" Metal Sonic said as they walk into the 7th lab to see Teagan screaming in pain

"Yet she won't die, she's perfect" Sonette said walking over to Teagan

"Stop, please!" Teagan screams

"She's been like this for the past hour" a robot said "After I injected the chaos energy into her"

"It burns!" Teagan shouts as she tried to break free from the straps

"Health?" Sonette asks

"Not good" the robot replies

"Put her down, she's useless" Sonette said

"Are you sure?" the robot asks

"You heard her, Teagan's health isn't its best so put her down" Metal Sonic told the robot who nods

"Yes, of course" the robot. He then grabs a syringe with black stuff in it and injects Teagan. Then Teagan looks around weakly, then falling unconscious. Sonette checked for a heartbeat but found nothing

"Burn her body and put her on the death list, then start again" Sonette said walking out with Metal Sonic

"We have 10 experiments going to the same time, most of them die the first time, the rest don't" Metal Sonic explains

"Good, very good" Sonette said reading the list "I need the death list" she then asks as she hands the chart to Metal Sonic

"Follow me" Metal Sonic and they walk into the backup control room to see a computer with all the names of the dead. Sonette smiles as she watch Teagan's name pop up

"This is perfect" Sonette said as she up to the computer

"Sonic will come for you" Metal Sonic said

"He will, he has Tails' working on my chip, to get his Sonette back" Sonette explains "You're going to stay with me and we're staying here"

"Dr Eggman told me to stay with you at all times and to never leave your side" Metal Sonic said

"Good" Sonette said turning around to face Metal Sonic "I'm hungry" she then said

"Follow me" Metal Sonic said and the pair walks off


	17. Chapter 17

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Eggman is looking for Sonette, he heard that she's in the kitchen so he off to find her. He then walks into the kitchen to see Sonette sitting on the bench eating cookies and Metal Sonic standing across from her

"See" Sonette said as Eggman walks over to them "Dr Eggman" she then said as she looks at him

"How are the experiments going?" Eggman asks

"Same thing, different day, also Teagan's dead, her body couldn't take any more and she was close to death" Sonette explains "Then I got hungry, so we came here" she then said smiling

"Keep an eye out for Sonic and the others, they will be here soon" Eggman said

"Took their time" Sonette said smiling as she stands up "I'm going to get ready, let's go Metal" she then said walking out with Metal Sonic and Eggman walks to the control room to see Orbot and Cubot waiting

"Uh boss, Sonic and the others are almost here" Orbot said

"How long?" Eggman asks

"Not long" Orbot replies

"That's if Sonic's with them, he could already be here" Cubot said

"Let's hope Sonette finds them" Eggman said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is sitting on a ship with Scourge, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Elyse and a few other fighters heading to Eggman's base. They're going to get all the Mobians out of there but Sonic's going to get Sonette

"Sonic, you remember then plan" Shadow said and Sonic nods

"You get the people out of here, I'm going for my sister" Sonic said

"Not alone" Knuckles told him

"Yes alone, this is something I've got to do alone" Sonic told them as the ship lands

"Be careful Sonic" Elyse said and Sonic nods as he runs off. He then runs into a room to see Sonette who is holding a hunting knife in her left hand

"It's time to end this Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonette said

"I don't want to fight you" Sonic told her and Sonette smiles

"You don't get a choice" Sonette then said

"We all get a choice sister" Sonic said

"Yet here we are brother, none of us chose to be here" Sonette explains "Now one of us aren't going home"

"I can save you" Sonic said

"It's too late Sonic!" Sonette shouts as she charge at Sonic. She then tries to stab him but Sonic jumps out of the way "Hold still" Sonette said

"Sorry sis" Sonic said punching her back, making Sonette drip the knife

"You're going to pay for everything you've done to me" Sonette said as she stands in a fighting position

"Enough Sonette" Sonic shouts "This doesn't have to end like this"

"But it does Sonic" Sonette said smiling "It's time to end this once and for all" she adds. Sonic sighs as he clenches his fists

"If this is what you want, then fine, let's do this" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"Let's play" Sonette said. She the runs over and went to punch Sonic but Sonic dodge it and used spin dash on her. She then hits him 6 times and kicks him back "Don't hold back brother"

"I'm not" Sonic said as grabs and throws her into a wall and Sonette winced in pain "Giving up?" Sonic asks as Sonette struggle to get up

"Never" Sonette said with pain in her voice

"You're weak Sonette" Sonic said

"Shut up!" Sonette shouts as she runs over to Sonic who then grabs her and slams into the ground, pulls her left arm back and place his foot on her back

"This ends now" Sonic said and Sonette screams as she tried to get up

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"No, it's over!" Sonic shouts and Sonette looks back at him, and then she smiles as the alarms went off. She then broke free from Sonic and kicks him back. Sonic then grabs the knife and looks at Sonette

"Oh and by the way, Teagan's dead" Sonette said and Sonic looks at her shock "Her body couldn't handle the experiments we did to her, poor girl" she then said smiling

"How many Mobians do you kill because of these experiments?" Sonic asks

"If I remember correctly, between 30 t0 100 a day and that's on a good day" Sonette said smiling "And then you get the thousands that we just kill" she adds

"This has to end Sonette, now!" Sonic shouts

"Then end it!" Sonette shouts

"I don't want to hurt you" Sonic whispers as Knuckles, Scourge and Shadow walk in

"4 against 1 isn't fair" Sonette said. Then Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Scourge walk in "That's better"

"Let's get this over with" Shadow said

"Fine" Sonette said smiling. Then Metal Sonic and Sonic started fighting, Metal Knuckles and Knuckles, Metal Scourge and Scourge, Sonette stares at Shadow as he walks over. He then throws a punch but Sonette moves out of the way, Shadow looks at her and Sonette punch him, knocking him back "You're too late Shadow"

"No, I'm not" Shadow said

"Teagan's dead" Sonette said as she went to punch Shadow but her caught it

"I'm here to take you back" Shadow said

"I'm not going back" Sonette said smiling

"You don't get a choice" Shadow said. Sonette then kicks Shadow back and he lets her go

"I'm not going back to that cell, no way" Sonette told him

"_Self-distrust in 20 seconds" a computer female voice said_

"Let's go!" Sonette shouts. She then runs out with Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles and Metal Scourge. Sonic and the others run out and just made it out. Then Elyse runs over and Sonic sighs as turns to face her

"I know, Teagan's gone" Elyse said before Sonic could speak

"I'm sorry" Sonic said and Elyse smiles

"Don't be, there's nothing you could've done" Elyse replies "So what happened?" she then asks

"She got away" Shadow said walking off

"Things didn't go to plan, as you can see" Sonic said

"Well we better get moving, we got all the Mobians out, just in time too" Elyse explains "Come on" she then said walking off. Knuckles and Scourge followed her while Sonic looks back at the base. He then saw Eggman's fleet leaving and sighs

"Sonic" he then heard Sophia said. He looks next to him to see the light green hedgehog

"Hey Sophia" Sonic said with a weak smile

"Are you ok?" Sophia asked worried and Sonic smiles

"I'm fine, let's go" Sonic said walking off but stops when he didn't hear Sophia followed. He look back to see her crying and she's holding a red headband and 2 gold bracelets. Sonic sighs, knowing they're Amy's and walks up to Sophia

"I'm sorry Amy" Sophia said and Sonic pulls her into a hug "Oh Sonic, it's not fair" she then wines as she cries into Sonic's fur "I want her back Sonic, I want Amy back now"

"It's ok Sophia" Sonic said. Sophia didn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around Sonic and cried

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is standing next to Eggman, working on a plan to stop Sonic and the others. Sonette turns to face Eggman and smiles

"So if I use the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald with this weapon, it'll stop Sonic and the others" Sonette said and Eggman smiles

"This should work, with this weapon no one can stop us" he then said as Metal Sonic walk in "You and Metal Sonic must go to the space station to get things ready, I'll stay here" Eggman then explains

"Yes sir, let's go Metal Sonic" Sonette said walking out with Metal Sonic as Orbot and Cubot appear

"Uh boss, what if something goes wrong?" Orbot asks

"Yeah, like Sonic wins" Cubot adds

"He won't win, only way he win if her kills Sonette" Eggman said "And we all know Sonic doesn't have the heart to kill or let anyone kill his sister" he then said


	18. Chapter 18

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sophia and Sonic are heading back to the base; Sophia is under Sonic's arm, asleep. When they got back Sonic carried her to their room, putting her on her bed

"Hard day?" Allison asks and Sonic nods

"Sonette was right, sorry Allison" Sonic then said and Allison sighs

"That's ok Sonic; she's with our parents now" Allison replies as Tails, Rosie and Chuck walks in

"Sonic, I need to talk to you" Chuck said. Sonic nods and the pair walk out. They then stop in the corridor and the pair faces each other "So what happened?" Chuck asks

"I lost her Chuck, I had her but she got away. I was so close" Sonic explains

"There's always next time" Chuck said

"But what if there isn't?" Sonic asks

"There will always be a next time sonny, you know that" Chuck explains "But I can tell something else is on your mind"

"Even if we do get Sonette back, will she ever forgive me" Sonic asks

"She will" they heard Scourge said. Then he walks over and Sonic looks at him confused

"How do you know?" Sonic asks

"All she's wanted Sonic was you to understand. She loves you Sonic and she wants to be in your life, no matter how many times use fight. She will forgive you but can you forgive yourself?" Scourge then explains and Sonic sighs

"No" Sonic whispers "We'll talk more on this later, we have to go and get Sonette" he told them

"Where is she?" Chuck asks

"I have no idea" Sonic replies

"Maybe Tails could help" Scourge suggested

"I'll talk to him" Sonic said walking off. He then walks back into the room and over to Tails

"Hey Sonic, is everything ok?" Tails asks worried

"Yeah, listen we need help" Sonic said

"What is it?" Tails asks curious

"We need to find Sonette" Sonic told him and Tails nods

"Right, I'll go now" he then said running off and Sonic follows him. They then ran into another room with a computer and Tails started looking for Sonette

"Teagan taught me everything about hacking" Tails said "I'm going to need some time but I believe I can find both Eggman and Sonette" he then explains and Sonic smiles

"Good, that's just what we need" Sonic then said. Then Chuck and Rosie walks in and over to them

"Sophia's awake, you should go and talk to her Sonic" Rosie said

"Right, I'll be back" Sonic said walking off. He then saw Sophia walking down the corridor so he runs in front of her and Sophia looks up at him "Hey Sophia" Sonic said

"Hi" Sophia whispers

"What's wrong?" Sonic asks worried

"Nothing, I'm sorry" Sophia said

"For what" Sonic asks confused

"Earlier, back by that base" Sophia said and Sonic smiles

"Don't be sorry about the Sophia" Sonic said

"I miss Amy so much, I still had so much I wanted to do with her, to ask her and to get to know her more. I feel like there was still so much I could learn from her and now I can't" Sophia explains as she starts to cry "Oh Sonic, this isn't fair, why did Eggman do this?" she then asks giving Sonic a hug

"I don't know" Sonic replies

"You have to save Sonette" Sophia then told Sonic as she lets him go

"How did you meet Sonette?" Sonic asks curious

"She saved my life; I was 10 when I was almost hit by a car. I trusted Sonette with my life and I knew Sonette wouldn't do anything to hurt her but now because of Eggman, I can't"

"I'm sorry Sophia" Sonic said as Shadow, Scourge and Knuckles walks over

"We found Sonette, let's go" Knuckles said

"Bye Sophia" Sonic said. Sophia then kisses Sonic on the chick and he looks at her shock as he felt his chicks burn up

"Be careful" Sophia then said walking off

"So you go someone else with a crush on you" Knuckles said

"Let's go" Sonic said as he runs off and the others followed

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is in the power room, powering up the cannon, like Eggman told her to do. With her is Metal Sonic who is also helping her get things ready

"There, done" Sonette said smiling

"I'll call Dr Eggman" Metal Sonic said walking to the computer. Then Eggman pops up and Sonette walks over to Metal Sonic

"Is everything ready?" Eggman asks

"Yes sir" Sonette said smiling

"Good, you've done well child" Eggman said

"Is there anything else I can do?" Sonette asks

"Are ready, Sonic and the others will be looking for us. You have to be on high alert, just in case they come for you" Eggman explains and Sonette nods

"Of course, they believe they can get their Sonette back" Sonette then said

"Of course they do but they can't. In the designed it splits your mind, once split there's no going back and only the strongest will control the body, even if the chip breaks, there's no going back" Eggman explains and Sonette looks at him shock but then smiles

"That's good to know" Sonette then said, still smiling

"Good luck" Eggman said, then the screen went black and Sonette looks at Metal Sonic

"So what do you want to do?" Metal Sonic asks

"Get things ready" Sonette replies and Metal Sonic nods, then walks out "Let's see who will come for us" she then said. Then the alarms started and red light flashes. She then faces the door and waits to see who will run in. Then Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles run in

"Hand them over Sonette, its over" Sonic told her

"No Sonic, it isn't" Sonette said as she turns around to the computer

"_Powering cannon" a computer voice said_

"Leave Sonette to me" Sonic said as Sonette turns to face them

"Another round brother" Sonette said walking forward "Fine with me" she adds as she stands in a fighting position

"Let's go sis" Sonic said. Sonette throws the first punch but Sonic dodge it and then kicks Sonette back. Then while Sonette and Sonic fight Shadow and Knuckles started getting the Mater Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds out of the machine

"_2 minutes to cannon ready" the computer voice said_

"Come on Shadow" Knuckles said

"Got it" Shadow said as the machine opens, reviling the Mater Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds

"_Powering the cannon has been cancelled" the computer voice said_

Sonette looks over shock, forgetting about Sonic who then grabs her and Sonette screams

"No!" Sonette screams

"We win Sonette, it's over" Knuckles said

"We win Sonette" Sonic then told her

"It's never over, don't you understand Sonic" Sonette said "Eggman has won, it's too late" she then told them. Sonic then drags Sonette out and onto a ship where he kept a tight grip on her. Sonette kept her head down and her mouth shut, she had failed Eggman and soon she'll be locked in another cell

"Anything you like to say Sonette" Sonic said and Sonette looks at him

"Go to hell" Sonette said with pure hatred in her voice

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is sitting in his control room, waiting for Sonette to call. Then Metal Knuckles walks in and over to him. Eggman sighs as he looks at Metal Knuckles

"I have bad news sir" Metal Knuckles said

"What is it?" Eggman asks

"Sonette has been captured, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds have been taken and the base has been destroyed, destroying the cannon too" Metal Knuckles said and Eggman hits the computer

"Dam it!" Eggman shouts "This isn't over" he then shouts


	19. Chapter 19

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic drags Sonette through the base and to a room. The room has a large mirror, a metal table and 3 metal chairs, one facing the mirror and 2 facing the other way. Sonette was forced to sit down in the chair, facing the mirror and cuffed down

"Can I get you anything? A drink of water? Something to eat?" Sonic asks. Sonette just looks away from him and keeps quiet. Sonic then walks out to see Shadow, Scourge, Vanilla and Knuckles

"So who's going to talk to her?" Knuckles asks

"I believe Sonic and Shadow" Scourge said "Use should be the ones in there" he adds

"And if that fails?" Sonic asks

"Use won't" Knuckles said

"Let's go Sonic" Shadow said and the pair walks into the room. Sonette looks at them and sighs as they walk over to the table and sit across form her

"Ok, talk" Sonic said and Sonette sighs

"I know what use are going to try to do, over charge my chip to get your Sonette back but it's not going to work" Sonette explains

"Why?" Shadow asks

"I'll tell you, if I get something in return" Sonette said

"What do you want?" Shadow asks

"I want to know what uses are going to do to me once this is over" Sonette said "Not a bad deal" she adds

"You will be taken to a secret location where you will be locked in a cell until we find out what we are going to do with you" Shadow explains and Sonette sighs

"Fine" Sonette said "The chips designed to splits a person's mind, once split there's no going back and only the strongest side will control the body, even if the chip breaks, there's no going back" she then explains

"There has to be a way" Sonic said

"There isn't a way, I have won" Sonette said

"So why are you stronger than our Sonette?" Sonic asks curious

"I fed off Sonette's anger and pain, she had a lot. I over powered her and a little thanks to Dr Eggman, this is my body, though I still have her talking to me" Sonette explains

"What is she saying?" Shadow asks

"Lots of things, at the moment, end this. She's tired of being trapped, can't blame her, screaming and no one can hear her, crying and even saying things I don't want to say out loud" Sonette explains "Don't worry Sonette, your secret is safe with me"

"So you talk to her" Sonic asks and Sonette smiles

"I do, she only has me to talk to since I am the only one who can hear her" Sonette then replies "Did you find that letter?" she then asks

"What letter?" Sonic asks confused

"No Sonette, he hasn't" Sonette said "There's a letter, at Tails' workshop which I now destroyed in your bedside table. You should go and get it, Sonette tells me it's very important that you read it Sonic. She also says she wrote it before I won and when she knew what was wrong with us" she then explains

"That's all we needed to know" Shadow said standing up, walks over and takes the cuffs off. Sonette then stands up and turns her back to Shadow, putting her hands on her head. Shadow then cuffed her hands behind her back and Sonette looks at Sonic

"Run Sonic, get that letter" Sonette told Sonic as she was dragged out "Wait" Sonette said as she saw Vanilla and Shadow stops

"What is it now?" Shadow asks annoyed and Sonette looks at Vanilla

"Sonette would like to know if you can raise Lilith" Sonette asks Vanilla and Vanilla smiles

"Of course I will" Vanilla replies

"Done Sonette, Lilith will be fine" Sonette then said as Shadow started dragging her again

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is at Tails' workshop, looking for his bedside table. He then found it and smiles, he knows it is his because he left Lilith with some paint and she painted shapes on it. He then opens the first draw and saw a white envelope. He slowly grabs it and takes out the folded latter out. Then he unfolds it and reads it

'_Dear Sonic, if you are reading this, then I wasn't strong enough to win, you should by now know what that means. I am writing this letter for a reason, to say sorry. This all started when you forgot our plans, yet again and Eggman got us. This isn't your fault Sonic, far from it so don't you dare blame yourself like you always do and I know you are doing it Sonic. I'm also scared Sonic, being trapped in my mind, it's like I'm lying in the dark, seeing, hearing what the other me is doing. You know I wish we could still talk, still hang out like we did when we were younger but because of Eggman, you were always busy, saving the world. I need you to promise me, no matter what, you will stop Eggman. I know this might be, silly and random but this might be the last time I get these things down. I love you Sonic, you still the best brother I could ask for, just look after my Rosie. From Sonette'_

Sonic sighs as he runs back to the base, with the letter in his hand. He then saw Rosie and Tails, waiting for him

"Sonic, where did you go?" Rosie asks and Sonic hands her the letter. Rosie, confused reads it.

"She knew she wasn't going to win, didn't she" Rosie asks as she hands the letter to Tails and as Vanilla walks over

"I…I don't know" Sonic replies

"I can't believe, she gave up" Tails said shock

"She's also asked me to raise Lilith" Vanilla said "But Sonic, I think you should be the one who raise her"

"Why me?" Sonic asks confused

"You're her uncle, you're the only true family she has left Sonic" Vanilla explains and Sonic sighs

"You're right; I'm going to need more help with stopping Eggman" Sonic said "And tip on how to raise a kid"

"I'll help Sonic, but you're going to be the one she runs to" Vanilla told him

"Uncle Sonic!" Sonic then heard Lilith shout. He then turn around to see her in tears and running over so he kneels down and Lilith gives him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck

"It's ok Lilith, I'm here" Sonic said in a calm voice

"I had a nightmare" Lilith whispers in Sonic's ear as Sonic stands up

"Don't worry Sonic, you go and I'll cover for you" Tails said and Sonic nods as he walks over

"What was it Lilith" Sonic then asks

"I lost you" Lilith then said as Sonic walks back in their rooms to see it empty. Sonic then walks to Lilith's bed and sits her down "Don't leave me"

"Ok, I'll stay if you get some sleep" Sonic said taking his shoes off and lies on his side, getting under the blankets. Lilith smiles as she lies down and snuggles into him

"I will, you stay with me Uncle Sonic" Lilith said softly and Sonic smiles as he closed his eyes. Lilith looks up at him to see he fell asleep 'Nap time' she thought as she tried to fall asleep again

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails and Rosie are heading to bed to catch up on some sleep. When they walk in they saw Allison, Angel, Sophia, Cream, Cheese, Tyler, Oscar, Rose and Dean all in bed. Then they saw Sonic and Lilith fast asleep and Tails smiles

"At least he's asleep" he then whispers as Rosie lies down in her bed

"Yeah, he is" Rosie then whisper as Vector, Charmy and Espio walks in and goes to bed "Like everyone else" she adds as Rouge, Vanilla and Elyse walks in

"Where's Sonic?" Elyse asks, not seeing him

"With Lilith" Tails replies, pointing at them

"That's cute" Rouge said, climbing into her bed as well as Elyse and Vanilla

"It's late, we all should get some sleep" Vanilla told them as Blaze and Knuckles walks in

"She's right" Blaze said jumping in her bed "Has anyone seen Shadow?" Blaze then asks as Scourge walks in

"He's taking Sonette to the secret location" Scourge said as he gets to his bed. Then Tails lays behind Rosie and wraps his arm around her

"I miss Sonette" Rosie said

"I know you do Rosie, now sleep, it's late like Vanilla said" Tails told her

"Can someone turn the lights off?" Blaze asks

"I got it" Scourge said, turning them off since they are close to his bed

"Night everyone" Rosie said


	20. Chapter 20

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic wakes up so the sound of Tails calling his name. He then saw Lilith under his arm and snuggling into his side. He then saw Tails who walks over to them

"We need your help Sonic" Tails whispers

"I'll be out when I can" Sonic whispers back and Tails nods, then walk out. Sonic sighs as he heard Lilith moan so he looks at her to see she's waking up

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith whispers as she opens her eyes. Sonic smiles as Lilith rubs her eyes and yawns

"Hey Lil" Sonic said "Listen, I have to go but I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok Uncle Sonic" Lilith whispers. Sonic smiles as he kiss Lilith on the forehead, then getting up and puts his shoes on. Then with a sigh he gets up and walks out to see Tails waiting

"Hey Sonic" Tails said smiling "Good to see you finally got some sleep" he then said as the pair started walking

"I can't remember when last time I had a good night sleep" Sonic explains "It was a nice sleep too, Lilith didn't want me to leave her so I laid down and passed out" he then adds

"Well Sonette is at the secret location and Shadow is staying with her" Tails explains "But I am afraid what Sonette said about the chip is right, it's a one way trip Sonic" he then explains and Sonic sighs

"I was afraid you would say that" Sonic said "I better go and find Chuck" he then said walking off. He then found Chuck and runs over to him

"Sonny" Chuck said

"It's true Chuck, Sonette can't be changed back" Sonic said and Chuck sighs

"I heard, I'm sorry Sonic" Chuck said

"It's not fair Uncle Chuck" Sonic said softly

"Uncle Sonic" Sonic the heard Lilith so he looks back to see her. She then runs over and Sonic picks her up "Is it true, we can't save mummy"

"I'm afraid so" Sonic said "Chuck, this is Lilith, Sonette's daughter"

"Oh my" Chuck said shock

"Who this?" Lilith asks

"This is my Uncle Chuck" Sonic said and Lilith smiles

"Hello Mr Chuck" Lilith then said

"I hope Sonette isn't doing anything silly" Sonic then said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying in the cell she was taken to. She has no idea where she is nor does she care, she can finally catch up on some sleep. Then she heard the steel door open so she looks over to see Shadow with a tray. He walks over to the desk and sits it down

"Enjoy your meal" Shadow said walking out and the door close behind him

'Good to see you too Shadow' Sonette thought as she got up. She then walks over to saw a sandwich and a glass of water "You're right Sonette, this isn't a good breakfast" Sonette said as she starts eating. Once finish she walks back to the bed and Shadow walks back in

"Done?" he asks walking over to the tray

"We have a question, what are you going to do with us?" Sonette asks facing Shadow

"We haven't got any plans yet" Shadow said picking up the tray

"Then why are we here?" Sonette asks

"Because of you and Eggman, millions of people have died" Shadow

"So we might die" Sonette said

"Might, we have no idea what your fate is" Shadow said

"You're right Sonette, they are going to kills us in the end" Sonette said "Isn't that right Shadow and we want the truth"

"It looks like it will end like that" Shadow said walking out and the door close behind him

"Well, I wonder how we will die" Sonette said crossing her arms "Well not today" she then said as she heard alarms and Metal Knuckles walks in

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Lilith are with Tails and Rosie in Tails' study. Sonic then sighs as he looks at Lilith who is in tears

"Why do we have to kill mummy?" Lilith asks, still not understanding

"I'm sorry Lilith, the commander has order us to do it" Rosie explains as she whips her tears away

"There has to be something we can do, right?" Lilith asks looking at Sonic who closed his eyes "Uncle Sonic" she then said

"I'm sorry Lil, but your mother is gone, that girl isn't your mother" Sonic explains

"No!" Lilith screams, running out in tears and Sonic sighs

"I'll get her" Rosie said chasing after Lilith

"I'm sorry Sonic" Tails said

"I have bad news" Scourge said running in

"What?" Sonic asks

"Sonette's escape, we don't know how Eggman found her but he did" Scourge explains

"I don't understand anything with that mad man anymore" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is standing in his control room, waiting for Sonette to come back. Before she was taken he has placed a tracking chip on her so he can always find her. Then Sonette walks in with Metal Knuckles and up to him

"Ah Sonette, good to see you home safe and sound" Eggman said

"I am sorry sir for I have failed you" Sonette said looking away and as Metal Sonic walks in

"It's ok child, we will get another chance but I need you and Metal Sonic to go underground" Eggman explains and Sonette looks at Metal Sonic

"Yes sir" Sonette said "So you're not mad?" she then asks

"Of course not, I should've seen this coming so it is my fault" Eggman said "But I can see there is something on your mind" he then said and Sonette sighs "What is it?"

"They're going to kill us sir, Sonic and the others. Once they found out they couldn't save their Sonette…I better get going now" Sonette explains and Eggman nods

"Go child, Metal Sonic knows where to take you and where you will be safe" he then said. Sonette then walks out with Meta Sonic. Eggman then looks at Metal Knuckles and sighs "Make sure Sonette and Metal Sonic get away"

"Yes sir" Metal Knuckles said walking out. Eggman then turns around to see Orbot and Cubot

"I don't understand, wouldn't Sonic protect Sonette" Orbot said

"He would, if he knew there was a small chance that there Sonette could be saved" Eggman explains

"Can she be saved?" Cubot asks

"No, it's not designed to" Eggman said

"So what now boss?" Orbot asks

"We wait" Eggman replies


	21. Chapter 21

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic is looking for Lilith to make sure she's ok. He hasn't seen her since she ran out in tears. He then found her in the room, lying on her bed, still upset

"Lilith" Sonic said in a clam, soft voice as he walks over to her

"Go away!" Lilith shouts through her pillow

"Come on, talk to me" Sonic said and Lilith looks at him with anger in her eyes

"You want to kill my mum, why would I want to talk to you" she then said with hatred in her voice and Sonic sighs

'Like her mother' Sonic thought as he kneels next to the bed "Lilith, I don't want to kill your mother, I want her back just like you but…we can't save her. I know you don't understand now but when you are older you will"

"I don't want to lose mummy" Lilith said as she starts to cry "I don't want to be alone" she then said

"Oh Lilith, you'll never be alone. You'll have me, Scourge, Rosie, Tails, Vanilla and everyone else" Sonic explains. Lilith then gets up and gives Sonic a hug

"I'm scared" Lilith whispers into Sonic's ear

"It's ok Lilith" Sonic said as Allison and Angel walks in

"How's Lilith?" Allison asks

"Scared" Sonic replies and Allison smiles

"Don't be scared Lilith, you're safe" Allison then said. Sonic then sits Lilith down and Angle walks up to her

"I don't want to be alone" Lilith said

"You're never alone" Angel said "We can stay with each other every day" she adds

"Really?" Lilith asks

"Yeah, we can be best friends" Angle said smiling

"Now I have to go, can you watch Lilith" Sonic asks Allison

"Of course I can Sonic, just be careful" Allison told him

"I'll be back Lilith, listen to Allison, ok?" Sonic said looking at Lilith

"Ok" Lilith replies smiling. Sonic then walks off to see Tails see if he's found Sonette yet. He then walks into his study to see him with Rosie and Chuck. Chuck then walks over and pulls Sonic aside

"Hey Uncle Chuck" Sonic said smiling

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Chuck asks and Sonic shrugs "That's what I thought, come on. We're getting lunch, Tails still hasn't got anything and he'll call if he does" he then explains

"Yes Uncle Chuck" Sonic said as the pair walks off to the cafeteria. Once they got their lunch they sat down at an empty table and started to eat. Then Allison, Angel, Lilith and Sophia joined them. Lilith sat next to Sonic and Angle next to her while Allison and Sophia sat in the other side of the table

"Hey Sonic" Sophia said smiling

"Sophia" Sonic then said as Rouge and Knuckles sits down

"So how are you feeling Sonic?" Rouge asks

"I'm fine" Sonic replies "How are you Rouge?" he then asks

"I'm fine, taking it easy" Rouge replies as Scourge sits down

"Daddy" Lilith said smiling

"Hey Lilith" Scourge said "Sonic"

"Any news from Tails?" Knuckles asks

"Nothing yet" Chuck replies

"He'll find something" Sonic adds

"He always does" Rouge said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette and Metal Sonic are at the secret location. Sonette sighs as she hasn't heard the other Sonette in a while which worries her

"What's wrong Sonette?" Metal Sonic asks

"Sonette, the other Sonette. She hasn't said anything since she found out Sonic and the others were going to kill us. Normally I would be full of joy but I'm worried. She won't talk to me at all, this isn't like her" Sonette explains "Maybe I should call Eggman, maybe there's something wrong" she adds

"Maybe, we'll call later, just in case she's just not wanting to talk to you" Metal Sonic explains

"You're right, I'll be in my room" Sonette said walking off to her room. Once there she walked in front of the full body mirror "Come on Sonette, this isn't you. Why aren't you talking to me? What's going on?" Sonette asks as she talks into the mirror. She then sighs when she didn't get a respond form the other Sonette. She then walks into the control room to see it empty so she calls, he then pops up on the computer screen

"What is it child?" Eggman asks

"It's the other Sonette, she's gone quiet" Sonette said

"And this worries you?" Eggman asks shock and Sonette sighs

"Yes, she's never been so quiet, she's never done this and it stared when she found out the others want us dead" Sonette explains "This isn't her doc"

"Maybe she's just not wanting to talk to anyone" Eggman said and Sonette sighs

"Maybe, I don't know. I just want her to talk again so I know she's still there" Sonette said

"Why?" Eggman asks

"Because she's a part of me and now she's gone quiet, I have the right to be worried" Sonette explains

"It's nothing child, now I must go" Eggman said and the screen went black

"Maybe they're right, maybe you just don't want to talk" Sonette said as she slowly walks off and back to her room "It would be nice to talk to someone" she adds as she walks in her room and lays down 'This isn't right' she thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is with Sophia, standing outside on the cliff, staring at the ocean. Sonic then looks at Sophia who then sighs as she closed her eyes

"What's wrong Sophia?" Sonic asks worried

"Nothing, I'm just thinking" Sophia replies as she opens her eyes "The ocean, it seems so calm" she then said and Sonic looks at her confused

"Sophia, are you ok?" Sonic asks as he turns to face her and walks closer to her

"I don't know anymore" Sophia said

"What do you mean; you should know if you are ok" Sonic said confused

"Maybe I'm not, maybe I am" Sophia said "I…I don't know what's wrong with me Sonic. Sonette told me once that I just need to talk to people more, last time I open up to someone they left me, broken and bruised. I loved him; I loved him with all my heart, why did he leave me? And love…what is the meaning if love. Sonette, gone, Teagan, gone, Amy, gone, Allison, doesn't understand. I am alone" she explains. Sonic, who is speechless walks behind Sophia and wraps his arms around her, pulling her back into his chest

"You are never alone Sophia Rose" Sonic told her

"Have you ever been heartbroken Sonic?" Sophia asks

"No, because I kept myself locked up from love" Sonic replies

"Why did he hurt me Sonic?" Sophia asks looking at the sky

"Because he used you, he never loved you and you deserve so much better" Sonic told her. He then heard Sophia sniffle so he turns her around to see she's crying "How long have you kept this bottled up?"

"Awhile, I thought, believed no one would want to listen to me and my problems" Sophia explains as she wipes away her tears

"I will always listen to you Sophia, no matter what it is or what tome it is when you need to talk, I am here for you" Sonic said and Sophia smiles

"Thank you Sonic" Sophia said giving him a hug and Sonic smiles as he wraps his arms around Sophia

"It's ok Sophia" Sonic whispers


	22. Chapter 22

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Rosie is looking for Sonic; Tails has found something and want to speak to him. Then she saw him with Sophia, walking in so she runs over to the pair

"Oh hey Rosie" Sonic said smiling

"Miles wants you" Rosie said and Sonic nods

"Remember out little talk Sophia" Sonic said looking at her

"I will, thanks Sonic" Sophia said, then runs off

"How did you get her to open up?" Rosie asks as the pair started walking "No one could do that, Sonette sometimes did but that was rare" she then explains

"I don't know, we just were outside and she started talking" Sonic explains

"Lucky" Rosie said as they walk into Tails' study

"So what is it Tails?" Sonic asks

"This" Tails said as he pulled a map up on his computed "Emerald Town" he then said

"What about it?" Sonic asks

"I believe that's where Eggman is" Tails then said "Also I believe Sonette is at Blue Ridge Zone"

"Blue Ridge Zone, I haven't been there in years" Sonic replies

"I know, we normally would overlook it but I found out that Eggman has a base there. I did more digging and found Sonette in what looks like her room" Tails explains "You should go to Blue Ridge Zone first Sonic"

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Why? What do you mean?" Rosie asks shock

"We're just going to bring her back to be killed or locked up" Sonic explains

"I'm sorry Sonic but I've already told the other" Tails explains

"Fine, I'll go" Sonic said walking off

"Sonic isn't coping" Rosie said

"Far from it" Tails adds "I hope he's ok" he adds

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette is lying on her bed, still waiting for the other Sonette to speak, to say anything but still nothing. Then Metal Sonic walks in and she sits up

"Dr Eggman would like to speak to you" Metal Sonic said. With a sigh Sonette got up and followed Metal Sonic to the control room to see Eggman on the computer screen

"Dr Eggman sir" Sonette said walking up to the computer

"Any word from Sonette?" Eggman asks

"Not yet, she'll come around soon" Sonette replies "What's the news?" she then asks

"I have word Sonic is on his way" Eggman said

"Ok, where is here?" Sonette asks, still not knowing

"You are in Blue Ridge Zone, he'll be there in a few hours" Eggman explains "You better get ready"

"Yes sir, do you know who he is with?" Sonette asks

"Sorry but no" Eggman said

"That's ok, I better go and get ready" Sonette said walking off. She then walks to her room and grabs her hunting knife. She then smiles as she stands across from the door 'Knowing Sonic, he'll come here' she thought. Then she heard the other Sonette, screaming for her not to hurt Sonic "Hello Sonette, it's good to hear your voice too. Oh and don't worry about Sonic, he'll be fine"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic is standing on the ship, heading to Blue Ridge Zone, hoping to bring Sonette back, yet again. With him is Shadow, Scourge, Knuckles, Silver and Espio. Once they got there Sonic ran off and into the room Tails believe is Sonette's. When he walked in her saw Sonette with a hunting knife, again

"Don't you feel like we've been here before" Sonic said

"Of course, but this time, it's just you and me, no one else" Sonette explains

"So let's end this Sonette, once and for. No more rounds, no more second chances" Sonic explains and Sonette smiles

"I couldn't agree with you more, brother" Sonette said "Sonette says hi"

"Shut up" Sonic shouts and Sonette smiles

"Let's dance" Sonette then said. Sonic then runs towards her, punching like crazy, Sonette jump out of the way and smiles as she slams him into the ground. Sonic got up and looks at her with pure anger in his eyes "Come on brother, you've got more moves then that" Sonette said, teasing Sonic

"Don't start this again" Sonic said

"Let's brother" Sonette then said tries to stab him but Sonic jumps out of the way

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asks

"You're just going to kill us anyway!" Sonette shouts

"No, I don't want to hurt you!" Sonic shouts as he punch Sonette back, making Sonette drop the knife

"Yet here we are!" Sonette shouts. She then went to hit him but Sonic caught her hand

"And this can end now but you're keeping it going" Sonic explains

"Let me go!" Sonette shouts

"No!" Sonic said

"Now!" Sonette shouts breaking free, hitting Sonic. Sonic then punch Sonette and Sonette spits out blood. Sonette looks at him with pure anger in her eyes and wipes the blood off her mouth. She then chuckles as she clenches her fists, then smiles

"How do you want to end this?" Sonic asks

"When one of us are dead, that's how we want to end this" Sonette explains

"No, this…no way Sonette" Sonic said. She the runs over and went to punch Sonic but Sonic dodge it and used spin dash on her. Sonic then grabs the knife and looks at Sonette

"Yes Sonic, this is going to end with one of us are dead, let's see who" Sonette said

"I don't want to do this Sonette" Sonic said

"But you will, if you want to or not" Sonette said running over and slams Sonic into the wall. Sonic then grabs Sonette and push her into the wall and she winced in pain. Sonic then looks down to see the knife sticking out of her belly. He then realized what he had and Sonette collapse but Sonic caught her. He then sits down with Sonette on his lap

"No, Sonette" Sonic said pulling the knife out and puts pressure over the wound

"Sonic" Sonette whispers as she looks at him and Sonic stares into her emerald green eyes

"I'm sorry sis" Sonic said and Sonette smiles

"It's ok Sonic, we're free" Sonette said softly as blood starts sliding out of her mouth. Then Knuckles runs in and saw the pair so he runs over "Knuckles, I'm sorry"

"What's going on?" Knuckles asks. He then saw the blood on Sonette's shirt and goes into shock

"I don't remember, I pushed her into the wall, forgetting I had the knife and…I-I didn't mean it" Sonic explains

"It's ok Sonic, we're free" Sonette whispers again

"No, you can't leave me" Sonic said as he starts crying

"Don't cry Sonic, you saved me" Sonette whispers

"Just stay with me, we'll get you back and taken care of" Sonic said

"No Sonic" Sonette said softly

"She's right Sonic" Knuckles said. Sonette then went limp and Sonic looks at her shock

"Sonette" Sonic said pulling her close and closed his eyes as he wraps his arms around her "Sonette!" he then shouts and Knuckles sighs as he let his head hang and closed his eye


	23. Chapter 23

**********Sonic, Eggman and the others belong to SEGA, **Sonette and Rosie belongs to me

* * *

Sonic is carrying Sonette's body back into the base with the others. Then Tails and Dr Quack walks over to see Sonette

"I tried to save her" Sonic said

"Pass her here" Dr Quack said and Sonic hands Sonette over. Sonic then walks off to find Chuck to tell him the news. Then he runs into Chuck who looks at him shock

"What happened Sonic? Whose blood is that?" Chuck asks worried

"Sonette's, I'm sorry" Sonic said

"What happened?" Chuck asks

"I killed her" Sonic said "I killed her" he then repeated as Chuck grabs him and pulls him into a hug "She's dead because of me" he then said

"It's ok sonny, everything's going to be ok" Chuck said

"I just don't know what to do" Sonic said "But I need time alone to think" he then said walking off. He walks outside and stares at the sun

"Sonic" he then heard Sophia said so he looks back as she runs over

"Oh hey Sophia" Sonic said

"I'm sorry" Sophia said giving him a hug. Sonic didn't say anything and the pair stood there. After hours of standing there Sonic looks at Sophia who has tears in her eyes

"Thank you" Sonic whispers and Sophia looks at him

"I just wish there was more I can do" Sophia said "You helped me after all" she adds

"You being here is enough" Sonic said

"The others are going to stop Eggman, I told them you're not going" Sophia explains and Sonic sighs

"Thanks, I need a shower" Sonic said

"Then go" Sophia said and the pair walks in the base. Then Sonic walks off and went for a shower, washing the blood off. After the shower Sonic walks off, carrying his bloody gloves still. Then Wave and Blaze walks over to him and Sonic sighs

"We heard what happened" Blaze said

"We're sorry" Wave said. She then saw his gloves and grabs them "I'll clean these for you"

"Thanks, both of use" Sonic said

"If you need anything, ask" Blaze told him

"I will" Sonic said, then walks off. He has too much on his mind at the moment and he wants to be alone

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is sitting in his control room, waiting for Sonette to contact him. Then Metal Sonic walks in and over to him

"Sir, I have bad news" Metal Sonic said

"What is it?" Eggman asks

"Sonette is dead" Metal Sonic replies and Eggman looks at him shock

"Oh well, she did well" Eggman then said "So how did she die?"

"Sonic killed her" Metal Sonic said

"Well didn't think that would happen" Eggman said surprised

"Also Knuckles and a few others are on their way" Metal Sonic adds

"We were close, looks like it's over now" Eggman said. Then Knuckles, Scourge, Shadow and Silver walks in and Eggman smiles "Look what we have here"

"It's over Eggman!" Knuckles shouts

"It is" Eggman said getting up "I heard about Sonette, such sad news, she was a great experiment"

"Enough Eggman" Shadow said and Eggman chuckles

"I'll be back" Eggman said walking off with Metal Sonic

"That's it?" Silver said surprise

"We already have the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald and Sonette's necklace. He's lost and we have won" Scourge explains

"What now?" Silver then asks

"We go home, get things ready for Sonette's funeral" Knuckles said

"I have to call a few people" Scourge adds

"Let's go" Shadow said and they all head back to base

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is talking about rebuilding Station Square. He then sighs and leaves the others to find Rosie. He then found her, walking around with tears in her eyes

"Rosie" Tails said running over and Rosie looks at him

"Sorry Miles" Rosie said whipping her tears away

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tails asks

"No I don't" Rosie replies

"Well I'm here" Tails said and Rosie smiles

"I know" Rosie then whispers

"Rosie!" they then heard Tyler shout so they look back to see him with Oscar, running over. Rosie kneels down and Tyler stops in front of her with Oscar beside him

"Yes Tyler" Rosie said

"I heard about Miss Sonette" Tyler said "And I'm sorry"

"Come here" Rosie and Tyler jumps into her arms "Thank you"

"Will I be staying with you?" Tyler asks "Since my parents are gone too" he then said softly

"Of course" Rosie said as Tyler lets her go and she stands up

"It will be the 3 of us" Tails adds. Then they saw Lilith in tears and Rosie whispers something into Tyler's ear. Tyler nods and runs over to Lilith with Oscar. Rosie and Tails what the pair talking, then Tyler grabbed Lilith's hand and Lilith smile. Then they walk off and Oscar follows the pair "What did you whisper?" Tails asks

"That Lilith is Sonette's daughter and she could use a friend around her age" Rosie replies as the pair started walking

"Smart thinking" Tails said

"Well it's true" Rosie said

"It is" Tails said as Sonic walks over

"Hey guys, we're getting Sonette's funeral ready and I was hoping for your help" Sonic said "We're also working on Amy's funeral, Crystal's and Teagan's funeral as well"

"How's Elyse holding up?" Tails asks

"Not well but she'll get through it" Sonic replies

"Well when is Sonette's funeral" Rosie asks

"In a few weeks. We're having Amy's first, then Crystal and Teagan. Since we don't have their bodies we're just going to bury and empty coffin" Sonic explains

"That's a good idea in a way" Tails said

"We all agreed on it. Scourge is calling Sonette's old friends and they're not going to be here for a while, we're having Sonette's in Green Hills too" Sonic then explains

"With your parents" Rosie adds and Sonic nods "Sonette told me they're buried there"

"We better get going" Tails said and they head off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

A week later was Sonette's funeral. All of the Sonic Team was there as well as off Sonette's friends; everyone was there in Green Hills. Sonic only knew a few of Sonette's friends, but they said they'll pay for the funeral and pay their respect. Sonic couldn't because he doesn't have any money. All the men wore black suits and purple ties, even Sonic and the girls wore black dresses with purple ribbons. Sonic looks at the grave next to Sonette's and saw his parents and sigh sadly

"Bye mum" Lilith said sitting a white rose on Sonette's grave. Sonic then place a rose on his parents grave and sighs "Who are they Uncle Sonic?"

"They are your grandparents Lilith" Sonic replies "Come on" he then said and Lilith runs off. Everyone was getting ready to go home. Then Fire walks over to Sonic with a shoe box

"Hey Sonic" Fire said

"Listen, thanks for the help" Sonic said

"Anytime Sonic, your sister was family to us" Fire said "And if you need anything, just call" he adds as he hand Sonic his card

"I will, thanks" Sonic said

"I also heard you were taking young Lilith in, so if you need money for anything else, call" Fire told him and Sonic smiles

"I will, I just hope I can give her a bright future" Sonic said

"You will Sonic, Sonette always had hope for her. This is also Sonette's, I thought you should have it" Fire said handing the box over "See you around Sonic" he then said walking off. Sonic opens the box and saw it was full of photos and a few other things. Then he saw a 4 left clover that's been laminated, he found it when they were 6 and gave it to Sonette

'Forgive me Sonette' Sonic thought closing the box

"Hey Sonic" Scourge said walking over and Sonic smiles

"Scourge" Sonic said "What now?" he then asks

"Well I was hoping we could be friends from now on" Scourge said

"I would like that" Sonic said putting his right hand out and Scourge grabs it "For Sonette"

"And Lilith" Scourge adds

"And a new future" Sonic adds as they let go "See you around?"

"You bet Sonic" Scourge said walking off

'_I forgive you Sonic' _Sonic heard Sonette's voice echo through his mind so he looks back to see a ghostly figure of her standing on her grave with his parents behind her _'And I'll be watching over you' _Sonette's voice then said

"Uncle Sonic" Sonic heard Lilith said so he looks back to see her "Let's go home" she then said. Sonic looks back at Sonette's grave and saw nothing. He then smiles as he turns to face Lilith

"Let's go home, we have a lot of work ahead" Sonic said and Lilith grabs his hand. Then the pair start walking and Sonic looks at Lilith

"Do you think mummy is in a better place?" Lilith asks

"She is and she's watching over us" Sonic said

"You really think so?" Lilith asks

"I do Lil" Sonic replies

"I'm going to make my mum proud. I'll be good and I'll go to school when I'm older with Tyler" Lilith explains. They then stop and Sonic sighs

"People will say your mother was a monster" Sonic told her

"I know what my mother was, she wasn't a monster, she was kind, caring and didn't want to hurt anyone. My mother was a hero like you Uncle Sonic and she did what she could do" Lilith explains

"And don't let anyone take that from you" Sonic said as he kneels down on one knee, placing the box beside him. He then pulls out Sonette's old necklace and smiles

"Mum's necklace, she said it's the piece of the Master Emerald" Lilith said

"It is" Sonic said as he puts the necklace on Lilith "And now it's up to you to protect it Lilith, like your mother did"

"I will, I promise" Lilith said giving Sonic a hug, wrapping her arms around Sonic's neck. Sonic then grabs the box and stands up, then wraps his other arm around Lilith

"Let's go home" Sonic said as he starts walking into the sun set

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
